Age Gap YoonMin
by GantoSci
Summary: [COMPLETED] Sesuai judulnya, berkisah tentang pasangan manis kita YoonMin dengan usia yang terpaut 11 tahun. Semoga dapat menghibur. Slight! NamJin. VKook. Update tergantung mood.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong haseo ~

Ganto imnida ~

Ini kumpulan oneshot yang ditulis dan diupdate kalo lagi mood, so ga usah terlalu ditunggu2 kkkkkk Pas diupdate, semoga masih bisa menghibur readers sekalian. Kalo ga update2, Ganto yakin bakalan dilupain juga kkkkkk

Chapter 1 & 2 udah pernah diupload sebagai ff terpisah, Ganto satuin di sini. Chapter 1 itu sebenrnya persembahan khusus untuk yellowsshi dan Chapter 2 persembahan khusus untuk kaspernim khekhekhe

So, yg udah pernah baca lompat aja ke chapter tiga ~

Happy reading ~

.

.

Age Gap [YoonMin]. Sesuai judulnya, ff ini berkisah ttg pasangan manis kita YoonMin dgn usia yang terpaut 11 tahun. Semoga dapat menghibur haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi bukannya cuek. Hanya saja, tahun ini ia sudah berumur 28 tahun.

Apalagi, perayaan ulang tahun bukanlah hal yang dibiasakan di keluarga Min sejak ia kecil.

Jadi sekarang dia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati dan berharap agar Jimin secara ajaib memaklumi kesalahannya kali ini,

bagaimana mau merayakan ulang tahun Jimin, dia saja lupa tanggal istimewa kekasih manisnya itu.

.

.

 **Age Gap by Gantosci**

 **Min Yoongi (28thn) x Park Jimin (17thn)**

 **Warning! BoysLove! Typo (s)** y

.

.

Tanggal 13 Oktober 2016 adalah hari Kamis, dan sekarang adalah pukul tujuh pagi di hari Minggu, tiga hari setelah Yoongi membuat kesalahan fatal terhadap kekasih manisnya.

Benar, hari Minggu, di mana pria Daegu itu akhirnya bisa memulai pagi jauh lebih santai, setelah bekerja keras tanpa henti selama hari kerja. Dan untuk Minggu ini sepertinya kerileksannya itu akan bertahan sebentar saja.

Pasalnya, sembari menyeruput coklat panasnya, dengan senyuman penuh ketenangan, jari-jarinya mulai bermain pada layar handphone yang memberikan awal firasat buruknya. Yang dalam seminggu ini, benda itu hanya Yoongi gunakan untuk menelpon dan alarm pengingat beberapa hal -sayangnya, ulang tahun Jimin tidak termasuk ke dalam list alarm itu-. Jadi baru sekarang Yoongi sempat memeriksa sosial media-nya.

"Hm?"

Heran Yoongi. Mendapati tak ada satupun pesan dari sang kekasih sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Padahal sehari saja tidak membuka Kakatalk, notif chatnya bisa mencapai ratusan hanya dari kontak kekasihnya saja. Dari Senin kemarin Yoongi memang benar-benar sibuk, ia hanya memiliki waktu menelpon Jimin di pagi hari untuk sekedar menanyakan beberapa hal saja tanpa sempat membaca chatingan mereka.

Dalam beberapa panggilan yang ia buat, meski terkesan terlalu singkat, namun Yoongi yakini bahwa pemuda manisnya sedang baik-baik saja. Tapi. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang mengganjal ya.

"Annyeong, Baby..."

Karena itu Yoongi langsung menelpon kekasihnya. Walaupun mereka juga akan bertemu sebentar lagi -seperti biasa, apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun lelahnya Yoongi, enam bulan menjalin hubungan, Yoongi pasti akan selalu memiliki waktu untuk kekasihnya di setiap hari Minggu-.

"Hyung...?"balas lawan bicara di seberang sana, dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Jiminie, Hyung akan ke rumahmu lebih cepat ya."

"Un..."

"Aku akan langsung ke sana sekarang."

"Ne, Hyung..."

"Sampai bertemu lagi, sweetheart."

"Un..."

.

.

"Aigooo! Sudah lama sekali Min Yoongi!"pekik Seokjin riang begitu membuka pintu. Ia langsung menghambur memeluk Yoongi, menepuk-nepuk bahu teman masa kuliahnya itu lalu menyeretnya ke ruang makan.

"Jimin."

Kata Yoongi setelah duduk di meja makan, dan menyapa Namjoon yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Dia sedang mandi,"balas Seokjin mulai menyiapkan teh untuk Yoongi, "sudah dua minggu kan ya, kau tidak menjemput Jimin ke sini."

"Ne."

Teh berorama melati dihidangkan di depan Yoongi, yang membuatnya lalu kembali fokus kepada sup dan juga rebusan lainnya, sarapan untuk tiga orang penghuni apartemen ini.

Baru satu tegukan, Yoongi langsung membatu. Secara perlahan ia letakkan cangkir pada tatakannya lalu mencoba setenang mungkin memaksa masuk cairan teh berasa absurd ke kerongkongannya. Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa terlalu manis, Yoon?"tanya Seokjin, berpura khawatir seolah ia salah menakar gula. Padahal ia memang sengaja memasukkan garam, saus ikan dan cuka ke dalam teh untuk Yoongi itu.

"Ani,"geleng Yoongi, mencoba tersenyum, "pas kok,"komentarnya halus. Membuat Seokjin menyentak keras pisau dapurnya ke talenan kayu, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

"Habiskan kalau begitu."

Glek

Yoongi menelan ludah. Aura Seokjin jelas-jelas dikeliling kegelapan, belum sempat ia membela diri pria cantik itu memburu langkah ke meja makan dengan pisau masih di tangan.

"KAU APAKAN KEPONAKAN KESAYANGANKU HHA!?"

"Jinnie! Astaga! Tenangkan dirimu!"secepat kilat Namjoon menahan Seokjin dari belakang.

"Lepas Kim Namjoon!"berontak Seokjin seperti orang kesetanan.

Sedang Yoongi gelagapan dan menatap horor pada pisau dapur yang digerakkan semakin mendekat kepada dirinya, "ya! Memangnya Jimin kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu! Kenapa kau marah begini! Ya! Itu pisau lho! Kau mau membunuhku hha!"

"Honey! Berbahaya!"

"Lepas Kim Namjoon! Dan Kau! Dasar Pucat Brengsek!"

"Ke kamar Jimin cepat!"bentak Namjoon.

"YA! KAU JANGAN KABUR-"

Bersyukur Namjoon adalah penggemar drama kepolisian, jadi secara ajaib ia mampu melepas pisau dari tangan Seokjin secara sigap, mengunci pergerakan tunangannya itu selama Yoongi berlari ke dalam kamar Jimin, kemudian bermodal bumbu percintaan dalam sebuah drama, ia merangkul Seokjin begitu erat serta melumat ranum tebal kemerahan untuk meredakan segala amarah.

"Kau benar-benar berlebihan kali ini, Jinnie,"desah Namjoon, mengusap-usap kepala Seokjin, "kau sadar kan yang kau pegang itu pisau lho."

"Un..."Seokjin menunduk dalam, "habis... tak kusangka dia datang dengan sikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal Chimchim tak berhenti menangis dua malam ini."

.

Heol!

Yoongi cepat-cepat mengunci pintu kamar. Langsung merosot jatuh mengatur napasnya, dan merasakan detak jantung yang belum melambat.

Seperti biasa, jika menyangkut Jimin, Kim Seokjin yang dikenal bak malaikat akan dengan mudah berubah menjadi iblis ganas raja neraka.

Tapi, memangnya Jimin kenapa? Yoongi hanya tahu kalau kekasihnya memang 'ada apa-apa', mengingat tiga hari ini Jimin tidak pernah mengirimi pesan, tidak pernah juga menelpon duluan. Yang Yoongi tidak tahu -belum tahu- itu, 'ada apa-apa'nya Jimin itu yang bagaimana, yang seperti apa, yang kenapa sebenarnya.

Tiga hari ini...

Tiga hari ini...

Yoongi ingat, sebelum 'tiga hari' itu bahkan Jimin memiliki mood yang sangat bangus. Lebih ceria dari biasanya, lebih energik dan memancarkan aura manis lebih kentara.

Dan yang tidak ia ingat-

"Astaga! Yoongi-hyung!"pekik Jimin yang baru saja selangkah keluar kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat ia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi, sebelum Yoongi yang sedari tadi menghadap pintu secara refleks menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa Hyung bisa ada di kamarku?"kaget Jimin dari balik pintu kamar mandi, ia hanya menggunakan handuk kini.

Dan perlu diingat, meski sudah berpacaran selama enam bulan, Jimin yang di mata Yoongi masih bagaikan puppy menggemaskan membuat hubungan mereka baru sebatas ciuman saja, itupun kalau orang korea bilangnya ppopo bukan kiss. Jadi, tubuh yang hanya berbalut handuk putih sebatas pinggang hingga lutut itu, masih termasuk sebagai sesuatu yang sangat memalukan bagi Jimin. Dan bagi juga Yoongi tentunya, karena itu ia kembali menghadap pintu dengan pipi yang memerah samar.

Sama-sama malu ternyata.

"E... ou.. itu.."gagap Yoongi, "em, di luar ada masalah, aku terpaksa-"

"Jin-ahjusshi ngamuk ya?"Jimin menyembulkan kepalanya, "iya kan?"tudingnya tajam.

"Well, begitulah..."desah Yoongi menggaruk rahang.

"Sebentar,"kata Jimin. Bergegas menuju lemari dindingnya, mengambil satu stel pakaian dengan ligat dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk menggenakan mereka semua, sweater belang kuning hitam, boxer hitam dan jins hitam.

"Sudah, Hyung."

Yoongi berbalik, kemudian menghampiri Jimin yang duduk di tepian ranjang yang sedang mengeringkan rambut hitamnya.

"Maaf,"desah Yoongi, "apa Hyung sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Jim?"tanyanya hati-hati. Memandang Jimin dengan raut penuh khawatir.

Jimin mencebik. Berpaling dari Yoongi dan yang lebih tua tahu kalau ia tengah menggembungkan pipi, "molla!"gerutu Jimin.

"Hyung terlalu sibuk ya akhir-akhir ini."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Yoongi jadi menjatuhkan kedua bahunya, "Hyung sudah wanti-wanti dari jauh-jauh hari kan."

"Hmph!"

"Hei..."

"Aku tahu Hyung itu sudah tua, tapi belum tua-tua amat kan. Sampai-sampai-"

Jimin sengaja menggantung kata-katanya. Karena ia ingin Yoongi menyadari sendiri kesalahannya.

"Sampai-sampai?"

Sayangnya pikiran Yoongi belum sampai ke sana. Membuat Jimin menghembus napas kasar, melempar handuk secara asal, mengambil ransel, meraih handphone di meja nakas lalu menyentak langkah keluar kamar. Semua ia lakukan dengan menghindari kontak mata dengan Yoongi dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

.

.

Sebenarnya, bagi Yoongi, hal ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Meladeni kekanakan Jimin, meladeni rengekan Jimin, meladeni ngambeknya Jimin.

Park Jimin, pemuda manis asal Busan, yang enam bulan lalu menangis di tengah hujan deras menyatakan cinta kepada Min Yoongi. Tersedu-sedu dengan wajah memelasnya agar Yoongi juga jujur terhadap perasaannya. Memohon dalam isakannya supaya mereka dapat memadu kasih bersama-sama, menjalin hubungan yang semestinya dilakukan oleh sepasang makhluk yang saling mencintai.

Park Jimin, keponakan sahabat Yoongi, yang dari dulu hanya ia anggap sebagai anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Yang semua pandangan dan pemikirannya itu perlahan-lahan berubah ketika Jimin memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikan di kota yang sama. Tinggal bersama Seokjin, sering bertemu Yoongi, secara ajaib menarik keingintahuan Yoongi.

Memercik romantisme dalam diri Yoongi. Yang awalnya sedemikian rupa Yoongi tampik.

Karena 'sebelas tahun'. Jarak umur yang cukup jauh bagi Yoongi. Jarak yang membuat kehidupan mereka begitu berbeda, pola pikir yang tentunya tak akan sama, serta selera terhadap apapun yang pasti berlainan pula. Bahkan tentunya pendapat yang tak jarang bertolak belakang. Apalagi, pada awalnya Yoongi yakin kalau Jimin jauh lebih baik berpacaran dengan remaja seumurannya.

Tapi Jimin yang tak pernah berhenti mengikutinya, tak pernah lelah mengejar-ngejarnya, berusaha menyeret semua emosinya, membuat Yoongi akhirnya tunduk dan mengalah. Mengakui bahwa sosok belia itu berhasil menakhlukkan hatinya.

Dan sejak itu, bagi Yoongi, hal ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Meladeni kekanakan Jimin, meladeni rengekan Jimin, meladeni ngambeknya Jimin.

Tapi, sepertinya kali ini berbeda, karena Seokjin mengamuk lumayan hebat. Benar-benar murka seolah-olah Yoongi berselingkuh, seolah-olah kesalahan Yoongi sama besarnya dengan mempermainkan hati keponakan kesayangannya. Sebelum mereka pergipun, Seokjin masih menyempatkan diri memaki Yoongi, tak lupa melempar spatula dan juga sumpit.

Untuk keberapa kalinya Yoongi kembali mencuri lihat ke arah samping, disela-sela fokusnya dalam mengemudi.

Gelagat Jimin masih sama seperti pertama memasuki mobil. Sibuk bermain handphone, dengan wajah kecut dan tatapan malas sarat rasa dongkol. Membalas pertanyaan Yoongi dengan gumaman 'hm' 'hm' yang terkesan enggan dan kadang malah tidak menjawab.

Barulah Jimin tidak lagi bergeming ketika Sport Mustang Hitam itu dilajukan Yoongi memasuki taman hiburan kota. Seingatnya Yoongi tidak pernah mau diajak ke sini.

Tempat yang biasa mereka datangi adalah apartemen Yoongi, karena Yoongi kurang suka keramaian. Mereka biasanya menonton ataupun melakukan berbagai hal sederhana namun terkesan manis dan sangat hangat untuk menghabiskan hari sampai Jimin diantar pulang ke tempat pamannya. Jadi sejauh ini mereka belum pernah kencan di tempat umum yang banyak orang. Paling ke tempat pameran lukisan ataupun museum tua.

Jika makan diluar, itupun hanya di restoran mahal kenamaan. Mengenai ini, sampai sekarang Jimin masih mengeluh, remaja seperti dia tentunya tak nyaman dengan nuansa dewasa dan serba menjaga sikap. Meski makanannya enak, Jimin tetap merasa kurang betah.

Fyi, Jimin memang sangat betah untuk merajuk, keras kepala, kemauannya harus dituruti dan lainnya yang memang bisa ditemui pada remaja labil seumuran dia, tapi ujung-ujungnya Yoongilah yang tetap memegang kendali. Yoongi memang tipikal yang 'tak tegaan' namun akan sangat tegas jika terpaksa, jika keinginan Jimin bukanlah hal yang patut dituruti.

Well, jadi mereka pernah juga kok makan malam di sebuah cafe penuh remaja, baru dua kali, setelah Jimin tak berhenti merengek dan memelas selama seminggu dan Yoongi yang merasa perlu untuk sesekali menuruti kemauan Jimin.

"Kau ingin diajak ke sini kan,"senyum Yoongi, membuka seltbet yang tak kunjung Jimin buka karena sibuk mematai pemandangan di luar jendela, memastikan baik-baik apakah benar mereka kini berada di parkiran sebuah taman hiburan atau tidak.

"Hei,"Yoongi menjetikkan jemarinya tepat di wajah Jimin, kekasihnya itu jadi tersadar dan akhirnya mau menatap wajahnya, "masuk apa tidak?"tanya Yoongi masih tersenyum, tampan.

"Tidak!"

"E- eeeh?"

"Hyung pikir bisa membujukku dengan ini apa!"Jimin berpaling seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Yoongi membuang napas.

Well, sepanjang perjalanan ia bepikir keras mengingat-ngigat dan akhirnya ia tahu bahwa kesalahannya adalah melupakan ulang tahun kekasihnya. Ia dengan bodohnya lupa hari di mana seorang Park Jimin dilahirkan. Konyol sekali ia tidak ingat, bagaimana Seokjin yang setiap tahun antusias menyiapkan kado untuk keponakannya. Tidak peka terhadap keluarga Park juga Kim yang selama ini menganggap perayaan ulang tahun adalah sesuatu yang amat penting.

Yoongi yang salah kali ini.

Karena itu ia ubah haluan, semula berniat ke gedung pameran kini bermaksud membangun mood Jimin dengan taman hiburan.

"Yakin tidak mau?"

"Enggak!"

Tegas Jimin bersikeras.

Dan Yoongi tidak berniat membujuk dengan kata-kata lagi, ia bergerak keluar mobil. Membuka pintu Jimin dan tanpa ba bi bu langsung menggendong sosok manis itu dibahunya.

"Ya! Lepas! Hyung apa-apaan sih!"ronta Jimin.

Tidak Yoongi pedulikan, tidak ambil pusing juga pada orang-orang melihat heran pada mereka, ia tetap menggendong Jimin hingga mereka sampai di tempat pembelian tiket. Menurunkan kekasihnya lalu dengan tenang membeli tiket masuk seraya mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Jimin agar siswa kelas tiga SMA itu tidak lari ke mana-mana.

"Aku tak akan terjebak!"gertak Jimin merapatkan gigi-giginya.

Dibalas senyuman miring khas Min Yoongi, "benarkah?"

"Huh! Lihat saja nanti, Min Yoongisshi!"

"Yup. Akan saya lihat dengan seksama, Park Jiminsshi."

Lima menit kemudian...

"Hyung! Hyung! Aku mau naik yang itu!"pekik Jimin riang, menarik-narik lengan Yoongi, berlari dengan semangat, menyeret antusias pria seumuran paman bungsunya itu yang hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan bersikap pasrah.

Begitulah, baru menaiki dua wahana, membeli sepang topi mickey-mini mouse, satu cup es krim strawberry, mood Jimin sudah membaik dibuatnya. Yoongi jadi bisa bernapas lega dan merasa yakin kejutan dadakannya nanti akan membuat senyuman Jimin semakin merekah.

.

"Kalau memang takut kenapa tidak menolak saja hm?"desah Yoongi, hendak bergerak untuk duduk di samping Jimin.

"HUUWAA! Hyung jangan bergerak! Astaga! Omo! KYA!"panik Jimin berlebihan.

Dan meski dilarang, Yoongi tetap berpindah duduk. Sepasang kekasih yang semula berhadapan itu kini bersebelahan dengan jarak yang nyaris tak ada, dengan sang dominan yang mengenggam erat jemari si makhluk manisnya.

"Wajahmu lucu juga ya."

"Ish! Apaan! Hyung sengaja ya!"

"Wah, Chimchim tahu ya, Yoongi sengaja mengajak si manis Jimin naik bianglala karena Yoongi sangat tahu kalau kekasihnya itu takut ketinggian,"kata Yoongi persis seperti mengeja buku dongeng, "haha, tapi tak kusangka ternyata kau lebih ketakutan dari yang aku bayangkan."

"Ugh..."

"Mian, sekarang sudah lumayan kan,"senyum Yoongi, mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka. Membuat wajah Jimin yang tadinya pucat berangsur membaik, bahkan kedua pipinya mulai merona.

"Un,"angguknya bersikap manis, merangkul lengan Yoongi, menyadarkan kepala pada ujung bahu pria-nya. Lalu disaat keheningan tercipta sebentar di antara mereka. Sontak saja Jimin menyadari sesuatu hingga tersentak.

"Heol!"pekiknya serta merta melepas tangan Yoongi. Memberengutkan bibir dan menatap tajam tepat ke kedua bola mata sosok di sampingnya, "aku kan sedang marah!"kesalnya pada Yoongi, dan tentunya pada dirinya juga. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa kalau dia sebenarnya masih marah kepada Yoongi karena telah melupakan ulang tahunnya. Yoongi pun belum meminta maaf secara jelas. Malah, sejak tadi Yoongi belum menyinggung perihal ulang tahunnya.

Dan Jimin semakin dongkol sekarang, karena Yoongi hanya terkekeh membalas kekesalannya. Duh, tapi, kalau seorang Min Yoongi tertawa seperti itu, Jimin jadi luluh kan melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Yoongi itu pelit senyum apalagi tawa. CEO Min Corp. itu miskin ekpresi. Jimin saja harus memutar otak pas-pasannya agar bisa membuat Yoongi merubah raut dingin dan aura gelapnya.

Sebenarnya tidak perlu memutar otak segala sih, toh Jimin diam-pun sudah menjadi sesuatu yang bisa membuat Yoongi tersenyum simpul dan merasa gemas. Sayangnya Jimin masih belum sadar akan hal itu, masih mengira Yoongi sering mengejeknya.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak mau mengenggam tanganku, Hyung akan menggoyangkan-"

"Jangan!"

Secara spontan Jimin kembali memagut lengan Yoongi. Mengalungi erat-erat tangan kurus itu, seraya mengumpat dalam hati. Mau-maunya dia naik wahana ini, karena tak ingin diremehkan oleh Yoongi. Berpura antusias pada awal tadi, tapi nyatanya. Nah.

"Ugh..."geram Jimin.

Bertolak belakang dengan Yoongi yang tersenyum semakin lebar. Jujur, Jimin yang seperti ini benar-benar sangat dinikmatinya. Yoongi jadi ingin mencium Jimin.

"Apa kau pernah menangkap basah Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang berciuman, Jim?"

Jimin mengerjap cepat, "eh?"

"Kau sudah kelas tiga kan. Apa kau pasti sudah pernah menonton film dewasa, Jim?."

"Ee-eeh?"

"Mau coba yang baru?"

"A-a-apanya?!"

"Ciuman pakai lidah."

Hell. Kekasih marah malah diajak-

"Ngh~"

Jimin mencengkram erat bagian pundak sweater abu-abu Yoongi. Tampak alisnya menyatu, ekpresinya kesusahan namun lambat laun dengan cepat ia mengerti bahwa ia juga ingin melumat mulut Yoongi. Membuat sepasang tangannya mengalungi leher Yoongi, membalas permainan nakal Yoongi bahkan lenguhannnya menjadi meminta lebih. Karena sungguh, bertarung lidah ternyata senikmat ini.

Memang baru pertama kali bagi pasangan manis ini, namun ciuman panas mereka seperti dilakukan oleh sang ahli, well semua berkat Yoongi.

.

Mereka keluar dari bianglala dengan Jimin yang wajahnya benar-benar memerah dan Yoongi yang merasa puas. Tiga hari lalu kan umur Jimin sudah bertambah, jadi menurut Yoongi memang harus ada peningkatan dalam skinship mereka. Haha.

"Jim, Hyung ke toilet sebentar ya."

"Ne."

"Tunggu di sini, jangan ke mana-mana, kalau- Aw!"ringgis Yoongi, pinggangnya dicubit oleh Jimin.

"Memangnya aku masih SD apa! Ani! Bocah SD pun-"

"Iya, iya."

"Ish!"

Beberapa saat sepeninggal Yoongi, seorang bocah mendekati Jimin hati-hati, guratnya cemas, membuat Jimin menyapa duluan dan bertanya.

"Annyeong,"sapa Jimin ramah, "gwaenchana?"

"Em, em,"gumam anak itu memainkan ujung bajunya.

Jimin melihat sekitar lalu memposisikan badan menjadi sama tinggi dengan si bocah, "namamu siapa?"

"Jihoon. Lee Jihoon."

"Kau ke sini bersama siapa, Jihoonie?"

"Hyung..."

"Oo.. Hyungmu mana?"

"Kami, kami terpisah..."

"Aaa, geure?"

"Em... Ne... Aku, aku tak ingin memberitahu pos penjaga, nanti namaku ataupun nama Hyungku akan diumumkan ke penjuru taman hiburan ini, kalau, kalau ternyata temanku juga ada di sini, mereka pasti akan menertawakanku nanti..."

Jimin tersenyum simpul, mengusap kepala Jihoon, "kau ingin aku membantu mencari Hyung-mu ya?"

"Ne. Apa Hyung mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja,"angguk Jimin, bergerak bangkit dan mengenggam tangan Jihoon setelah mengirim pesan kepada Yoongi.

Hyung, kau itu mandi atau ngapain sih. Lama sekali. Aku harus menolong seorang anak kecil, nanti Hyung susul saja di mana kami berada ya. Begitu isi text dari Jimin.

.

"Di mana terakhir kau bersama Hyung-mu, Jihoonie?"

"Di sana,"tunjuk Jihoon ke suatu arah.

"Okay, kita ke sana dulu ya. Oh, ya. Hyungmu seperti apa?"

"Hmmm, dia pernah bilang tingginya 173."

"Oh, sama sepertiku dong."

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Dia pakai baju apa?"tanya Jimin lagi.

"Sweater belang hitam kuning, jins hitam, converse hitam dan ransel hitam."

Jimin terdiam. Melihat sekujur badannya sendiri. Lalu menghentikan langkah dan menatap heram pada Jihoon.

"Jihoonie,"kata Jimin serius, "hei, kau tidak sedang menjahiliku kan?"

"Ani yo,"geleng Jihoon. Melepas genggaman Jimin lalu mengeluarkan setangkai mawar dari tas beruangnya, "ini untukmu, Hyung,"katanya cepat kemudian langsung berlari pergi.

Jimin mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ditambah dengan secarik kertas yang tertempel di tangkai bunga mawar itu.

Namanya Park Jimin. Jimin tahu ini tulisan Yoongi. Pemuda manis itu sok-sok memaksa senyum lalu melanjutkan langkat seraya melihat ke sekeliling.

Seorang bocah mendekatinya lagi, memberi mawar lagi. Dua tangkai kali ini.

Aku memang pendek, tapi Park Jimin lebih pendek dariku.

JImin mendecak tak suka.

Tapi bukan karena itu dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Huh, apaan ini."

Datang lagi, seorang bocah lain memberi tiga tangkai mawar kepada Jimin yang memutuskan bergerak ke arah tempat tunjukan si Jihoon tadi.

Park Jimin sangat menyukai es krim, rasa coklat dan strawberry.

"Nah, Yoongi-hyung selalu berhasil menyuapku dengan ini."

Aku tahu, sebenarnya Park Jimin juga sangat menyukai gulali, tapi dia menyembunyikannya karena tak mau dibilang anak-anak lagi.

"Ani!"refleks Jimin menggeleng cepat. Tapi setelahnya membatin jujur bahwa ia memang sangat menyukai makanan manis bernama lain permen kapas itu.

Sekarang seorang badut yang mendekati Jimin, kali ini memberi mawar sebelas tangkai.

Park Jimin suka sekali menggambar bunga.

Park Jimin sangat suka menari.

Park Jimin-

Dan sederet hal lainnya mengenai Jimin yang tertulis ditiap-tiap kertas yang tertempel di tangkai bunga. Ada yang berupa pujian, yang membuat Jimin tersenyum senang, ada juga yang berupa ejekan, yang sebenarnya Yoongi tulis untuk menciptakan pout Jimin yang ia suka. Ada juga hal yang Jimin sendiri baru sadar sekarang, yang membuat hatinya meloncat girang, merasa sangat dipahami merasa sangat diperhatikan.

Tujuh belas tangkai, sama dengan jumlah umur Jimin tahun sekarang.

Sang badut mengambil semua tangkai bunga itu setelah Jimin selesai membaca semua note di sana, menyatukan mereka semua dengan pita hitam serta lilitan kertas bening dan coklat muda. Dan kemudian menyerahkan buket itu kepada Jimin, jadi kini Jimin lebih mudah memegangnya.

Selanjutnya balon.

Dengan pola yang sama pula dengan mawar tadi.

"Boeya..."cibir Jimin masih sok-sok marah, melihat ternyata secara tak langsung ia telah digiring pada salah satu bangku taman hiburan yang di atasnya sudah tertumpuk beberapa kotak hadiah.

Pita merah mengelilingi area itu, seperti police line yang membatasi TKP, seolah-olah dikondisikan menjadi tempat yang terlarang. Di mana hanya yang berkepentingan yang boleh memasukinya, hanya seorang Park Jimin yang boleh berada di sana.

Ruang lingkupnya dibuat cukup luas, Jimin jadi tak bisa melihat terlalu jelas ekspresi beberapa orang yang mulai memperhatikan penasaran. Setidaknya itu membuat Jimin merasa lebih nyaman, membuatnya tidak canggung karena mulai ditonton banyak orang.

Di saat Jimin merasa perlu menunggu apa lagi yang disiapkan Yoongi dengan duduk di antara tumpukan kotak hadiah, senandung pada speaker utama taman hiburan diganti menjadi lagu ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang dinyanyikan beberapa anak.

Sepertinya anak-anak yang tadi, mengingat Jimin memiliki pendengaran yang tajam dan kepekaan tinggi terhadap musik, ia dapat menangkap suara Jihoon di antara mereka.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sang badut mendekat, bergerak menutupi kedua mata Jimin dengan kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan khas badut berwarna putih. Barulah ia melepas kedua mata Jimin setelah nyanyian ulang tahun selesai diperdengarkan.

Jimin mendengus senang, sudah ada Yoongi di hadapannya dengan setelan Andre Laurent serba hitam, duduk dibangku tinggi dengan gitar pada pangkuannya serta boneka Teddy Bear warna krim lembut ukuran sebesar tubuh Jimin di bawahnya, yang dibungkus plastik bening polkadot biru, yang Jimin yakin akan diberikan kepadanya nanti.

Senar mulai dipetik. Dan seperti yang Jimin duga, kekasihnya itu bukannya akan menyanyi, -yang mengenal baik Yoongi tahu ia tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa menyanyi- melainkan menuturkan slow rap sesuai hobi yang digelutinya sejak dibangku SMA.

Rap dengan suara berat yang selalu berhasil menggelitik pendengaran Jimin. Berisi kata-kata tidak terlalu romantis namun mampu meluluhkan hati yang ditujunya.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran daerah Gangnam. Strawberry cake ukuran besar, dengan berbagai toping bertemakan ulang tahun serta yang berhubungan dengan Jimin, termasuk makanan yang ada di atas meja mereka.

"Aku belum luluh lho,"kata Jimin, melahap potongan strawberry yang terbalut krim putih.

"Astaga. Benarkah?"tanya Yoongi sok-sok kecewa.

"Ne! Karena aku yakin, Hyung itu berbohong tadi."

"Berbohong?"

"Hyung bilang, Hyung berpura-pura lupa agar kejutan tadi lebih terasa mengharukan kan."

"Memang benar kok. Mustahil aku menyiapkan semua itu hanya dalam waktu singkat, Jiminie. Dari rumah Seokjin sampai sekarang, kita hanya terpisah ketika aku berpura-pura ke toilet kan."

Tampak Jimin masih enggan mengiyakan. Ia tidak terima jika Yoongi berhasil menutupi kesalahannya. Jimin yakin Yoongi memang sempat melupakan ulang tahunnya. Jimin hapal betul ketika kekasihnya itu berbohong.

Berpikir sekeras mungkin, Jimin mencari-cari dalam ingatannya celah waktu yang dimanfaatkan Yoongi hari ini.

"Sebelum dan setelah mejemputku, aku tahu Hyung itu benar-benar belum sadar kalau telah melupakan ulang tahunku,"mulai Jimin menyuarakan pemikirannya. Tatapannya menyipit, seolah tengah mengintrogasi Yoongi, "berarti Hyung menyiapkannya selama dalam perjalanan menuju taman hiburan."

"Oh!"pekik Jimin semangat, pikirannya benar-benar terbuka sekarang, "lampu merah. Hyung mengirim pesan ke seseorang setiap kita berhenti di lampu merah."

Yoongi menarik bibir, menahan senyuman. Melempar ekspresi, 'lanjutkan, apalagi yang bisa kau simpulkan' kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hmph,"sungut Jimin bersikap sombong, "apa Hyung pikir aku sebodoh itu apa. Aku kasih tahu ya, aku ini tahu kalau pemilik taman hiburan tadi. Namanya Kim Taehyung kan. Dia itu kekasih si Jeon Jungkook kan."

Sontak Yoongi melepaskan punggung dari sandaran kursi, tidak menyangka ternyata Jimin tahu mengenai itu.

"Hyung sadar kalau aku ini cemburu sekali dengan Jeon Jungkook kan,"lanjut Jimin. Agak ketus bicaranya setiap melontarkan kata-kata 'Jeon Jungkook'.

"Well..."

"Hyung selalu saja membicarakannya, Hyung selalu saja menyayanginya secara berlebihan. Hyung selalu saja -ugh."

"Jangan bilang kau menstalk Kookie, Honey..."

"Memangnya kenapa."

Heol.

Fyi, jika Seokjin memiliki Jimin sebagai keponakan kesayangannya, maka Yoongi memiliki Jungkook, sepupu jauhnya yang sangat-sangat disayanginya. Sangat. Bahkan overprotectif Seokjin terhadap Jimin belum seberapa dengan bagaimana Yoongi begitu melindungi dan memanjakan seorang Jungkook. Mungkin karena Yoongi anak tunggal, tidak seperti Jimin yang memiliki tiga saudara.

"Aku harus memastikan segala sesuatunya mengenai si manja itu,"tegas Jimin berapi-api, "dalam peperangan, kita akan menang jika kita mengetahui semua hal mengenai musuh kita kan."

Oh. Yoongi jadi tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengarnya. Cemburu? Yoongi sangat suka sekali ketika Jimin cemburu. Perang? Musuh? Perumpaan Jimin lucu sekali. Ingin rasanya Yoongi mencubit gemas kedua pipi Jimin dan menciuminya lagi seperti ketika di bianglala tadi. Tapi Yoongi menahannya sekuat tenaga, mereka sedang mempertahankan argumen masing-masing sekarang kan.

"Hyung mengirim pesan kepada Kim Taehyung. Dan Kim Taehyunglah yang menyuruh orang-orangnya menyiapkan segala sesuatunya di taman hiburan,"sambung Jimin cepat, "iya kan!"

"Nah-"

"Ferris Wheel-"Jimin sempatkan dulu untuk mendengus kasar sarat ejekan, "sok-sok ingin menakutiku heoh,"lanjutnya kemudian, "bilang saja ingin mengulur waktu. Di taman hiburan itu, bianglala adalah wahana yang paling banyak memakan waktu.

Dan aku tahu lho, tulisan Hyung pada bunga mawar tadi dalam mode 'cepat-cepat' kan. Rap-nya juga, aku ingat salah satu kalimatnya pernah aku lihat di buku catatanmu, dulu sekali, jadi bukannya khusus untuk ulang tahunku, tapi memang salah satu rap yang sudah Hyung tulis ketika senggang. Kotak-kotak hadiah tadi juga, hanya sebagai penghias saja kan. Hyung langsung mengajak kita ke sini agar aku tidak sempat membuka salah satunya.

Kotak-kotak itu kosong, orang-orang suruhan Kim Taehyung bisa saja mengisinya, tapi akan mencurigakan jika isinya tidak sesuai dengan seleraku, mengingat Hyung hanya sempat menyebutkan satu benda yang pasti, yaitu Teddy Bear. Cake ini juga, sekilas memang terlihat seperti dipesan jauh-jauh hari, tapi karena Jung Hoseok, sahabatnya Kim Taehyung adalah pembuat kue profesional, jadi dia bisa membuat ini dalam waktu singkat."

Yoongi terdiam. Merasa takjub pada pengetahuan Jimin yang bahkan mengenal Jung Hoseok, teman Taehyung yang tidak pernah sekalipun Yoongi singgung. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia membuang napas kasar dan geleng-geleng kepala, "kau tahu Jiminie, aku senang kau memiliki intuisi, kepekaan luar biasa dan analisis yang hebat jika menyangkut seorang Min Yoongi, aku senang sekali, berarti kau begitu memperhatikan dan selalu memikirkanku. Tapi, sweeheart, aku akan lebih senang jika kau seperti itu juga terhadap semua pelajaranmu di sekolah. Tentunya-"

Yoongi meraih jemari Jimin dan mengelus-elusnya.

"Baiklah, Hyung mengaku salah,"sambung Yoongi cepat-cepat, agar Jimin tidak semakin kesal, "maafkan Hyung ya. Hyung salah karena melupakan ulang tahunmu. Maafkan Hyung ya."

Jimin menangkap ketulusan dari kata-kata Yoongi. Kekasihnya itu juga memberikan pandangan teduh dan ekspresi yang menenangkan.

"Un, okay... Aku memaafkanmu..."

"Really?"tanya Yoongi penuh harap, mengusap-usap lembut jemari Jimin di atas meja.

"Un,"angguk Jimin.

"Nah, setelah ini kita akan jalan-jalan ke Hongdae. Lalu ke bioskop dan tempat karaoke. Dan malamnya kita akan ke Sungai Han."

"Hooo!"seru Jimin antusias, tersenyum sangat lebar hingga menciptakan garis pada matanya. Membalas genggaman Yoongi dengan erat, tidak sabar dengan kencan spesial mereka setelah makan siang ini. Kencan yang selalu Jimin idam-idamkan, kencan seperti para remaja seumurannya.

"Namsan Tower juga!"pekik Jimin.

"Okay."

"Hehe."

.

.

-CUE-

.

.

 **Ganto 27/11/2016- edited 3/3/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Pelayan itu jadi serba salah dalam sikapnya. Menaruh pesanan dengan rasa canggung, melirik takut-takut dua pengunjung kafe itu, dan tidak tahu entah harus tersenyum sesuai dengan tuntutan yang ada atau cepat-cepat berlalu pergi begitu saja mengingat suasana tegang yang menguar dengan kentara.

"Si-silahkan menikmati makanannya,"akhirnya pelayan baru itu memutuskan untuk tersenyum dan tetap berbasa-basi sedikit sebelum bergegas kembali ke tempatnya.

Meninggalkan dua pemuda yang duduk saling berhadapan dengan sama-sama menyilang tangan di depan dada dan memasang tampang intimidasi sekaligus berang. Yang satu berseragam Hanlim Multi Art School, yang satu lagi berseragam School of Performing Arts Seoul.

Si siswa Hanlim, meraih gelas berisi strawberry smoothie, meminumnya dengan lagak seorang elit yang meminum anggur mahal, lalu setelah beberapa tegukan ia tersenyum remeh untuk sosok di seberangnya, "gara-gara ulang tahunmu, kencanku yang sangat berharga jadi batal."

"Heol. Tentu saja Yoongi-hyung selalu menomorsatukan-ku, Dasar Pendek."

"Yoongi-hyung bisa menghadiri salah satunya saja kan,"dengar, si pendek meninggikan nada suaranya, "kenapa kau memaksa Yoongi-hyung untuk datang berkali-kali, Dasar Manja,"dan lihat, wajahnya jelek sekali sekarang, karena jengkel, kesal, dongkol, marah, dan jijik bercampur jadi tak jelas. Tapi intinya dia benar-benar membenci sang lawan bicara.

Si siswa Sopa membuang napas kasar sarat ejekan, "siapa suruh aku segitu spesialnya, sampai-sampai tidak hanya orangtuaku saja yang mengadakan acara ulang tahunku. Kuberi tahu ya, hari ketiga, di mana kau datang- ugh, kau itu menyebalkan sekali, tampangmu saat itu dan sekarang sama jeleknya, aku tahu kau itu datang karena terpaksa. Tapi, kenapa Yoongi-hyung bersikeras mengajakmu heoh? Karena Yoongi-hyung sendiri yang menyiapkan-"

"Aku tahu!"sela si Hanlim kesal, mengingat seminggu lalu kekasihnya dibuat repot oleh seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai musuh bebuyutan, "karena itu aku semakin membencimu, Jeon Sialan Jungkook,"desisnya tajam.

"Astaga,"ungkap Jungkook terperangah dibuat-buat, "heol! Aku merasa kasihan pada Yoongi-hyung. Kau itu ternyata benar-benar menyebalkan, ya. Lihat saja, setelah ini aku akan lebih tegas menyuruh Yoongi-hyung untuk memutuskanmu."

"Hmph! Kau tak akan bisa, Bocah."

"Kau itu yang Bocah!"

"Heoh! anak TK tau apa hha-"

"Hahahaha,"Jungkook menyela dengan tawa yang elegan, seperti ia menghadiri pesta bangsawan Inggris era Victoria, "kau yang anak bayi. Kau mengataiku bocah? Heol. Apa kau sudah melakukannya dengan Yoongi-hyung hm. Aku yakin bahkan Yoongi-hyung sama sekali belum menyentuhmu."

"Mwo!?"

Sontak saja kekasih Yoongi itu bangkit menggebrak meja. Napasnya mulai menderu cepat dan wajahnya mulai memerah karena marah.

"Gaya pacaran kalian pasti kaku sekali,"tambah Jungkook, bertahan dengan sikap songong andalannya, "aku dan Taehyung-hyung bahkan cukup sering melakukannya. Haha. Aku ini sangat mempesona sih, beda denganmu yang terlihat masih bocah- Ya!"

"Ops!"

Barusan Jungkook dijentikkan cairan strawberry smoothie melalui sedotan berlobang besar. Pelakunya lalu kembali duduk dan sok-sok berpaling mengibas rambut belakangnya. Belum sempat mulutnya membalas ucapan Jungkook, matanya melotot, mendapati suatu cairan mulai merembes di sepatunya.

"YA!"teriaknya kembali berdiri tegak. Meraih botol saus tomat dan menyemprotkan isinya ke arah Jungkook –menambah noda kotor yang lebih banyak pada seragam Sopa itu.

Jungkook yang tentu tidak terima, menyiram tubuh si pendek dengan seluruh sisa dari orange squash-nya.

Dan- well.

Seluruh pelayan di kafe itu dibuat tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri meja mereka berdua. Dua remaja labil yang mulai saling menjambak rambut, sama-sama tersungkur ke lantai kafe, berusaha saling menindih dan tanpa malu mencerca lawan dengan kata-kata kasar sarat kekonyolan.

"Dasar Bayi Besar Sialan!"

"Pendek Menyebalkan!"

"Dasar Penyuka Om-om mesum!"

"Brengsek! Kau mengejek Taetae-ku hha!"

"YA! BERHENTI KALIAN BERDUA!"

.

.

 **Age Gap by Gantosci**

 **Min Yoongi (28thn) x Park Jimin (17thn)**

 **Warning! BoysLove! Typo (s)**

.

.

Hoseok hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, memijit pangkal hidung dan menghembuskan napas berat secara perlahan. Pembuat kue sekaligus owner kafe Sweettooth ini bukanlah tipikal orang dewasa yang akan marah-marah sebesar apapun kesalahan orang, apalagi di hadapannya kini adalah para kekasih dua sahabat terdekatnya.

Yang satu, yang mengerucutkan bibir, pemuda manis berambut hitam kelam adalah kekasih teman sepermainannya. Namanya Park Jimin, kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas. Sejak lima bulan yang lalu sampai sekarang Hoseok masih tak percaya remaja berumur sebelas tahun lebih muda darinya itu bisa menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Min Yoongi, pria dingin yang sedikitpun tak pernah tertarik dengan percintaan.

Yang satu lagi, yang tak berhenti mengipas-ngipas wajah dengan telapak tangan –bukan karena suhu panas, tapi karena emosi yang panas-, pemuda bergigi kelinci berambut coklat tua adalah kekasih teman sejak SMA-nya. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, seumuran dengan Jimin. Dan Hoseok juga masih belum percaya, sepupu Yoongi itu bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Taehyung, pria absurd yang ia ingat dari masa sekolah hanya mengencani wanita seksi yang lebih tua.

Dua remaja itu sangat dikenalnya. Juga sangat dekat dengannya. Juga sangat ia sayangi layaknya keluarga. Tapi memang terkadang ulah mereka membuat Hoseok mengurut dada, bukan berdoa untuk dirinya melainkan pada para pria yang mengencani mereka.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu sejak Hoseok menutup panggilan untuk Yoongi dan juga Taehyung. Ia yang sedari tadi mengatup bibir, melempar maksud hati dengan ekspresi saja, akhirnya bernapas lega ketika pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka dan muncul secara bersamaan dua sosok pria berstelan rapi khas kantoran.

Mendapati keadaan kekasih manis mereka, dua pria itu sontak saja memicing erat untuk sesaat. Pikiran mereka langsung mumet melihat rambut yang sangat berantakan itu, seragam sekolah kotor yang koyak itu, lebam dan lecet di wajah itu, dan-

-mengingat bagaimana nanti, bagaimana mereka harus menghadapi kekanakan ini.

Sepersekian detik menenangkan diri, yang lebih pendek bersuara terlebih dahulu, "kalian tunggu di mobil, biar kami saja yang bicara,"ucapnya tenang diikuti gerak memberikan kunci mobil ke kekasihnya, sama dengan yang dilakukan pria yang datang bersamaan dengannya.

.

.

Jimin memainkan udara di dalam mulutnya, sesekali menggembungkan pipi dengan itu, sesekali menimbulkan bunyi aneh dengan itu dan sesekali menyibak poni dengan itu. Memang terlihat seperti bersikap acuh dan main-main, tapi tangannya meremas seltbet cukup erat dan matanya melirik takut-takut pada Yoongi yang terlalu fokus mengemudi dengan raut dingin terlampau tenang.

"Di- dia yang mulai duluan…"cicit Jimin memecah sunyi di antara mereka sejak meninggalkan kafe milik Hoseok, "aku, aku-"

"Kalian sama saja,"potong Yoongi datar, "tak perlu saling menyalahkan, karena kami tahu pasti, kalau kalian sama-sama salah."

"Tapi dia-"

"Jiminie,"desah Yoongi.

"Un…?"tanggap Jimin pelan, masih merasa gamang.

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang heoh,"ungkap Yoongi, "Jungkook itu sepupuku, aku sangat menyayanginya. Menyayangi sebatas sepupu tentunya. Tidak lebih, Jiminie. Kau tahu aku ini anak tunggal kan, jadi dari kecil aku- haaah, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, sampai kapan kau akan mepermasalahkan-"

"Sampai Hyung lebih memprioritaskanku dibanding Jungkook!"

"Astaga. Kau tahu ketika ulang tahun Jungkook adalah pertemuan pertama kami setelah dua bulan kan. Lebih memprioritaskan bagaimana lagi, Jiminie. Sejak kita pacaran aku selalu-"

"Membicarakan Jungkook! Membelikan barang untuk Jungkook! Menelpon Jungkook! Me-"

Dapat Jimin lihat, ekor mata Yoongi melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Tatapannya menusuk, membuat Jimin menelan ludah.

"Sudah berkelahi seperti anak-anak,"kata Yoongi, merubah nada bicaranya, yang sangat Jimin hapal sebagai gaya bicara Yoongi yang sedang benar-benar menahan marah, "mempermalukan Hoseok, menyusahkan Hoseok, menyusahkanku, dan kini kau masih bersikeras merasa tidak bersalah dan merengek seperti ini."

"Untung Hoseok tidak mengenal Seokjin, jadi dia memilih menghubungiku. Aku yakin jika Seokjin yang menjemputmu, kekanakanmu akan lebih menjadi-jadi. Tapi ternyata meskipun aku yang datang, kau tetap saja bertahan dengan sikap bocahmu itu. Kau selalu protes ketika aku menganggapmu masih anak-anak, tapi malah tak berhenti-"

"Aku memang masih anak-anak! Memangnya kenapa! Aku memang seperti ini! Aku memang suka merajuk! Aku memang tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana! Aku memang egois! Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi orang dewasa seperti yang Hyung inginkan!"

Dada Jimin kembang kempis habis berteriak barusan. Napasnya sesak dan Yoongi di sampingnya hanya bergeming dengan wajah datar.

Setelahnya, sampai mereka tiba di apartemen Yoongi, yang ada di antara sepasang kekasih itu hanyalah deru napas kekesalan Jimin.

Dan perintah singkat dari Yoongi, "bersihkan dirimu dulu." Seraya mendesah kasar melonggarkan dasi hitamnya dan merebahkan diri pada sofa putih di ruang tengah.

Jimin menurut, namun dengan tampang yang masih mengkal dan tak lupa membanting pintu kamar mandi kuat-kuat.

.

Diguyur air dingin belum membuat Jimin merasa tenang, ditambah dengan mendapati Yoongi tengah menelpon seseorang yang sangat ia yakini adalah Eommanya, membuat Jimin yang baru selesai mandi tentu semakin menguat kejengkelannya.

"Itu Eomma-ku kan?"tuding Jimin tajam. Berdiri tak jauh dari Yoongi yang barusan menutup panggilan, "kenapa Hyung menelpon Eomma?"

Yoongi tak menjawab, bangkit dari sofa, menyeret langkah ke dapur hendak mengambil minum. Namun Jimin cepat-cepat mencegat lengannya.

"Kenapa Hyung menelpon Eomma-ku?!"

"Wajar kan. Orangtuamu harus tahu bagaimana-"

"Hyung cukup memberitahu Jin-ahjusshi saja kan."

"Memberitahu Seokjin tak akan membantu. Kau akan tetap-"

"Sejak kapan Hyung jadi tukang lapor seperti ini."

"Astaga..."

Hanya selang beberapa detik Yoongi mencoba sabar, mengingat fisik dan pikirannya sebenarnya sudah cukup lelah karena pekerjaan. Jadi kini ia mendecak cukup keras, menepis tangan Jimin cukup kasar. Dan benar-benar ingin mengacuhkan Jimin saja.

Kendati Yoongi sudah jelas-jelas tidak akan melunak, bukannya mengerti agar tidak memperkeruh keadaan lagi, Jimin malah menyentak kesal kedua kakinya.

Bergegas meninggalkan apartemen Yoongi, setelah berteriak kesal dan tanpa ampun membanting sekuat tenaga pintu depan.

"MIN YOONGI MENYEBALKAN!?"

.

.

Hal yang menambah mood Jimin semakin buruk adalah sosok yang secara tak sengaja bertemu mata dengannya.

Yang sama-sama mengincar ayunan taman, sehabis berjalan kesal dari apartemen kekasih mereka yang ternyata bersebelahan.

Ayunan di komplek apartemen mewah ini memang ada dua, tapi tetap terhitung satu kesatuan jadi bersebelahan dengan jarak dekat.

Jimin tentu tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan musuh bebuyutannya, tapi dia benar-benar hanya sedang ingin menangkan pikiran. Pun Jungkook sepertinya juga berpikiran sama.

Beberapa lama hanya bergeming saling mengadu pandangannya, entah kenapa, kemudian keduanya serentak menghela napas panjaang, masih memasang ekspresi kecut sama jeleknya, bergerak ke arah ayunan dan mau-mau saja duduk bersebelahan.

"Orang dewasa sangat menyebalkan."

Sampai-sampai ucapan pertama mereka juga persis sama.

"Yoongi-hyung memarahimu?"tanya Jungkook, mulai menggerakkan ayunannya.

Jimin juga sudah mulai terayun pelan, "dia tidak marah sih, hanya menasehatiku. Tapi kau tahu kan, kadang kata-kata Yoongi-hyung itu benar-benar menusuk."

"Un. Yoongi-hyung itu tidak akan berteriak-teriak, tapi justru seperti itu yang lebih menyeramkan."

"Taehyung-hyung bagaimana?"

"Well, baru kali ini aku melihatnya marah. Menakutkan sekali..."

Jimin dan Jungkook saling pandang, berhenti sebentar mengayunkan ayunan untuk sekedar menghembuskan napas panjang -lagi.

"Kita sudah benar-benar kelewatan kali ini."

"Ne, Taetae-hyung sedang rapat penting tadi."

"Yoongi-hyung juga."

"Nah, sebenarnya tidak salah juga ya sampai menelpon Eomma-ku segala."

"Wah! Kau juga dilaporkan ya?"

"Yup. Itu yang membuatku tak tahan dan pergi ke sini."

"Aku juga."

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam cukup lama. Mengingat-ingat semua kekacauan yang pernah mereka perbuat. Bagaimana kekanakan-nya mereka. Bagaimana egois-nya mereka terhadap kekasih masing-masing.

...

"Hei,"seru Jimin pelan memecah sepi, langsung ditanggapi Jungkook dengan ekspresinya.

"Apa benar kalian sudah sering melakukannya?"tanya Jimin, entah kenapa tiba-tiba teringat hal yang sempat disombongkan Jungkook ketika bertengkar tadi. Membahas hal lain sepertinya lebih baik, dari pada lesu memikirkan kesalahan-kesalahan mereka.

"Em..."

"Haha! Kau bohong ya!"

"Terserah!"

"Hahaha."

"Cih. Nah, French Kiss sudah memangnya?"

"Sudah kok!"

"Kiss mark! Apa Yoongi-hyung sudah pernah memberimu itu hm?"

Dengan enggan Jimin menggeleng pelan.

"Haha! Aku masih menang kalau begitu,"sungut Jungkook puas.

"Kencan di Namsan ataupun Sungai Han memangnya sudah?"Jimin mencoba tak mau kalah. Ia tahu siapa Kim Taehyung, milyader muda yang tak akan mudah ke mana-mana tanpa didampingi banyak bodyguard. Jadi, sensasi kencan seperti remaja pada umumnya pasti tak pernah Jungkook rasakan.

"Pernah kok!"

"Alaaaaah. Pasti dibooking satu tempat. Itupun, di kelilingi para bodyguard kan. Kau itu belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kencan muda-mudi yang menyenangkan kan."

"Biarin."

Senyum Jimin semakin mengembang, berniat mengambil handphone agar rasa iri Jungkook kian bertambah dengan selca romantis ia dan Yoongi di berbagai tempat, tapi akhirnya ia sadar, bahkan alas kaki yang ia gunakan adalah sendal dalam ruangan.

Jimin tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali badan yang terbalut pakaian miliki Yoongi. Padahal ia berniat mengambek cukup lama, makan malam diluar, menghabiskan waktu di game center terdekat dan tak akan kembali sebelum panggilan tak terjawab Yoongi mencapai angka puluhan. Tapi tanpa apa-apa dia bisa apa.

Dan yang paling penting adalah perutnya mulai lapar.

"Kau membawa dompet?"tanya Jimin, tapi dia langsung mendapat jawabannya setelah memperhatikan Jungkook sekilas, mereka sama-sama memakai sendal dalam ruangan, "handphone?"tanyanya lagi, berharap Jungkook tidak lebih ceroboh dibanding dirinya. Setidaknya zaman sekarang yang serba canggih ini, melalui handphone sudah bisa bertransaksi di mana-mana.

Jungkook mengerjap pelan, meraba saku hoodie dan celana pendek milik Taehyung yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Gelengannya membuat Jimin mendesah kasar.

"Kau juga lapar?"tebak Jungkook.

"Un..."tunduk Jimin lesu. Gerakannya kali ini juga sinkron dengan Jungkook.

"Haah. Niatnya sih, aku bahkan akan menginap di hotel malam ini. Tak akan kembali sampai Taetae-hyung menemukanku."

"Kita baru 'berniat' ini itu setelah meninggalkan apartemen sih."

"Apa kembali saja ya..."

"Sepertinya lebih baik begitu..."

...

Untuk kedua kalinya Jimin dan Jungkook saling pandang. Menarik bibir dan tersenyum simpul, serta berbicara melalui kontak mata.

Kita tidak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini. Kali ini kita yang harus meminta maaf duluan! Yosh! Semoga mereka memaafkan kita.

Kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran mereka.

.

Jimin dihadapkan pada apartemen Yoongi yang serba gelap. Matahari sudah terbenam sekitar setengah jam lalu, dan belum ada satupun penerangan yang dihidupkan di apartemen kekasihnya itu. Ia jadi berpikir mungkin Yoongi pergi keluar untuk mencarinya.

Namun dugaan Jimin salah ketika lampu ruang tengah ia nyalakan. Menampilkan sesosok pria yang tengah terlelap dengan sebotol wine kosong di atas dadanya.

Oh! Sepertinya Jimin benar-benar membuat pikiran Yoongi semrawut kali ini. Sontak saja bibir tebal itu merengut sedih, bergerak mendekati kekasihnya yang berpenampilan sedikit kacau dengan rambut yang sangat berantakan, kemeja kusut yang masih terpasang dasi hitam, dan wajah terlelap yag begitu letih dan melelahkan.

Rasa bersalah Jimin jadi berkali lipat. Ia duduk di samping sofa, menatap lamat wajah Yoongi cukup lama. Kemudian perlahan dan sangat hati-hati menjulurkan sebelah tangan untuk pipi kekasihnya.

"Mian..."gumam Jimin pelan. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah rencana terlintas dalam benaknya.

Ia bergegas memasuki kamar Yoongi, mengambil tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan handphone dari sana untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Jin-ahjusshi."

Sapa Jimin untuk penjawab di seberang sana, Kim Seokjin, paman yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya selama bersekolah di Seoul. Yang juga teman masa kuliah Yoongi.

"Ne, Jiminie. Di mana kau sekarang, sayang? Paman akan mejemputmu."

"Gwaenchana yo, Ahjusshi."

"Eh?"

"Aku sedang di apartemen Yoongi-hyung."

"Wah, tumben. Biasanya Yoongi hanya bisa menemuimu di hari Minggu kan."

"Em, ne... karena itu... Ou... Besok hari Minggu kan ya, Ahjusshi. Malam ini izinkan aku menginap di sini ya."

.

.

Yoongi terjaga dari tidurnya. Badannya letih dan sebenarnya sangat enggan untuk bangun ataupun bergerak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Tempat tidurnya?

Iya, di tempat tidur king size-nya.

Kantuk Yoongi jadi hilang seketika, ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang ternyata sudah terbungkus piyama putih biru muda. Seingatnya-

"Jimin?"terka Yoongi. Namun menggeleng kuat, karena tidak mungkin kekasih menggemaskannya yang melakukan hal seperti ini. Sedetik kemudian telinganya menangkap suara dari luar, "mustahil-"

Bergegas menyibak selimut, Yoongi memacu langkah ke tempat ia kira sumber suara berada.

Sipit Yoongi melotot sempurna. Mengerjap cepat dan dikucek-kucek pelan, untuk setelahnya semakin disipitkan menajamkan penglihatan.

"Jimin...?"gumamnya tak percaya. Mengambil langkah ragu-ragu, mendekati sosok bercelemek hijau muda yang tengah mengaduk sup dan memainkan teflon berisi telur orak-arik secara bersamaan.

"Jimin?"ulang Yoongi dengan suara yang lebih keras, si empunya nama menoleh dan langsung menyunggingkan senyuman manis andalannya.

"Morning, Yoongi-hyung."

"Ka-kau, kenapa- astaga, apa aku masih bermimpi sekarang?"gagap Yoongi mematung di dekat konter dapur, tak berhenti memandangi Jimin dan hidangan sarapan yang tengah disiapkan.

Jimin terkekeh, manis. Mematikan kompor dan bergerak mendekati Yoongi. Kecupan singkat ia beri di pipi kanan-kiri kekasihnya seraya tak berhenti tersenyum manis.

"Hyung mau mandi atau sarapan dulu?"

Jujur, Yoongi terlalu shock sampai-sampai tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik sekarang. Shock sekaligus terpana lebih tepatnya. Jadi ia hanya membatu belum menjawab.

Bagaimana tidak shock, terakhir kali Yoongi ingat, ia sedang menghabiskan sebotol anggur dengan pikiran kacau tidak hanya karena Jimin tapi juga karena pekerjaannya di ruang tengah kemarin senja.

Namun pagi ini ia sudah terbangun di atas tempat tidur dengan nyamannya, pakaian kantornya juga berganti dengan piyama, dan yang membuatnya takjub adalah dihadapkan pada makhluk yang biasanya hanya bisa merengek tak jelas kini berbalut celemek tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Mandi ya? Kalau begitu aku akan siapkan baju ganti sekarang."

Jimin hendak melewati Yoongi menuju kamar, namun tangannya dicegat dan yang mencegat itu membuat tubuh mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau- kau-"

Sepertinya Yoongi masih kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya mengenggam kedua bahu Jimin seraya tak berhenti melempar raut tak percaya.

"Em, aku sudah minta izin kok sama Jin-ahjusshi,"terang Jimin memahami ekspresi yang dimiliki Yoongi, "Hyung mabuk dan ketiduran di sofa tadi malam. Sepertinya Hyung benar-benar letih tapi lebih baik tidur di tempat tidur kan. Aku memapahmu, dan-"

Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Jimin. Dan nadanya tiba-tiba panik entah mengapa.

"-aku, aku mengganti pakaianmu. Tapi, tapi, tapi pakaian saja! Ce- celana dalam Hyung tidak aku buka! Aku hanya- aku-"

Yoongi terkekeh. Merasa lucu pada malu-malu Jimin yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Sepertinya kesadaran 'saking terkejut' nya sudah berubah menjadi normal. Ia memeluk Jimin, menghirup napas dalam-dalam pada perpotongan lehernya.

"Kupikir aku bermimpi bahwa tadi malam ada yang mengurusiku. Membawaku ke tempat tidur, mengganti pakaianku- kau juga melap wajah dan tubuhku dengan handuk panas kan ya?"

"Un..."

"Aigoo. Dan pagi ini- astaga. Kau sudah seperti istriku saja. Haha."

"Hehe."

"Aku memaafkanmu."

Jimin melepas pelukan mereka, sontak saja memasang wajah tak rela, "Hyuung! Aku kan belum minta maaf! Jangan memaafkanku dulu."

"Ou, okeee."

"Mian ne yo, Yoongi-hyung. Maaf karena sudah membuat kekacauan kemarin. Maaf ya, sudah menyusahkan Hyung dan yang lain. Maafkan aku..."

Yoongi tersenyum lembut, mencium kening Jimin penuh sayang, "aku memaafkanmu, sweetheart."

"Hehe."

"O, ya. Berarti yang kupikir guling itu, tubuhmu ya?"

"E- eh? A- ani yo!"

"Haha, benar ya."

"Ma- mandi sana!"

.

"Enak, Hyung?"tatap Jimin penuh harap. Sepuluh jarinya yang beberapa terbalut plester terkait erat, berdoa agar masakannya sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum puas, "sejak kapan kau bisa memasak hm?"

Remaja manis di seberang Yoongi bernapas lega, lalu mulai menyantap sarapan juga.

"Sejak tadi malam, hehe. Aku minta tolong sama Jin-ahjusshi."

"Dia ke sini tadi malam?"

"Yuuup."

"Lalu, apa kau menceritakan semuanya?"

"Ne... Dia ingin minta maaf kepadamu, Hyung."

"Wow! Tumben. Biasanya dia selalu memihakmu kan."

"Nah... dan dia bilang, kalau benar Yoongi-Hyung melaporkanku kepada Eomma, pasti Eomma sudah menelponku dan juga Paman. Tapi sampai tadi pagi, Eomma belum menghubungi kami. Jadi, kemarin itu Hyung menelpon siapa? Aku mendengar 'Nyonya Park' lho, apa 'Nyonya Park' yang lain?"

"Ani, memang Eomma-mu kok."

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, jadi Yoongi melanjutkan, "well, sebenarnya kami membicarakan hal lain."

"Eh?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus kan."

"Ne..."

"Rencana awalmu ingin kuliah di Seoul Institute of the Arts kan."

"Ne..."

"Em, aku memberi usul kepada Eomma-mu bahwa setelah lulus nanti sebaiknya kau melanjutkan studi seni di Amerika saja."

"EH!? Kok begitu!?"

"Karena mulai tahun depan aku akan tinggal di sana, Jiminie. Aku yang akan mengambil alih cabang perusahaan di Amerika."

Jimin mulai mengerti, "jadi?"tanyanya antusias.

"Mungkin minggu depan kita akan ke Busan, aku ingin membicarakan hal ini lebih serius dengan kedua orang tuamu."

Jimin bangkit dari kursinya, bergegas duduk di pangkuan Yoongi, "aku akan tinggal denganmu!"pekiknya riang.

"Well, Nyonya Park juga berpikir, tinggal bersama Seokjin hanya akan membuatku semakin manja."

"Huwaaa! Jinjja, Hyung!?"

"Nah, kalau kau bersedia."

"MAU! AKU MAU!"

"Dan jika Tuan Park menginzinkan juga tentunya."

"Papa selalu menurutiku! Dia pasti akan setuju!"

"Glad to hear that."

"Hihi. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk lulus!"

"Dan aku tak sabar untuk-"

Yoongi memeluk pinggang Jimin, mencium ceruk leher pemuda manisnya. Kemudian menjilat, menghisapnya kuat-kuat dan menggigit kulit mulus itu hingga tercipta sebuah jejak kemerahan.

"-memilikimu seutuhnya."

.

.

.

.

Omake_

Jungkook mendengus. Baru saja seseorang mengiriminya pesan text dan juga gambar.

Lihat! Level kita sama sekarang! Hoho ~

Itu isi textnya. Dan gambarnya adalah sebuah foto ceruk leher yang sudah ternodai dengan sebuah kiss mark.

.

.

-CUE-

.

.

 **Ganto, 5/12/2016 -edited, 3/3/2017**


	4. Chapter 4

Hujan bertambah deras. Sewajarnya orang bersembunyi dari guyuran mereka.

Namun di sini. Di pelosok pinggiran sebuah kota, berdiam diri seorang permuda manis yang masih berbalut seragam sekolahnya, sendirian di malam yang dingin, pasrah menengadah pada langit kelam, membiarkan tubuh ditabrak jutaan bulir hujan.

Berharap siraman yang kian deras itu dapat menyejukkan pikiran dan juga hatinya. Padahal iapun sebenarnya tahu, yang ia dapatkan nantinya hanyalah dingin, tubuh menggigil dan pastinya demam yang menyusahkan.

Tapi, itu urusan nanti, ya nanti saja dipikirkan, yang jelas sekarang ia sedang ingin melampiaskan seluruh gundahnya.

Lalu bibirnya mulai menarik sebuah senyuman.

Jimin memang menyukai hujan.

.

.

 **Trust Me**

Min Yoongi (28 tahun) x Park Jimin (17 tahun)

Warning! Boyslove! Absurd! Typo (s)

.

.

Semua berawal dari telpon misterius yang mengganggu tidur Jimin dipagi-pagi buta.

"Ck, siapa sih!"gerutu Jimin, karena handphone di meja nakas tak henti-hentinya minta diperhatikan. Menerornya lebih parah daripada alarm, membuat tangannya menjulur kesal ke sana, mengangkat telpon tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo?"

 _"Ya, Jimin. Kita sudah gencatan senjata kan ya."_

"Hha?"

 _"Begini. Sumpah! Ini bukan kemauanku! Tapi kedua orang tuaku yang bersikeras. Plis, jangan sedikitpun menyalahkanku, okay. Kedua orang tuaku ngotot, dan keras kepala. Heol, yang lebih parah, Kakek benar-benar menyetujui dan mendukung keputusan mereka. Kalau sudah begitu aku dan Yoongi-hyung jadi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima kan. Jujur, aku memang belum terlalu rela dengan hubungan kalian, tapi kita sudah lumayan berteman kan. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah memakai cara seperti ini untuk mengganggu kalian. Dengar ya, sekali lagi kuingatkan, i-ni-bu-kan-ke-mau-an-ku dan plis-ja-ngan-me-nya-lah-kan-ku."_

Sungguh, Jimin baru setengah sadar. Diperdengarkan rentetan kalimat seperti rap-nya Yoongi membuat otaknya _mudeng_ tak mengerti apa-apa. Yang menelpon saja belum tahu ia siapa, bagaimana meresponnya coba.

 _"Okay, Jimin?"_ tekan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hha? Okay, okay,"jawab Jimin asal.

Pip.

Sambungan telpon diputus. Jimin akhirnya mau menatap layar handphonennya.

"Jungkook?"

.

.

Seorang Park Jimin akan berbeda dari biasanya jika sudah berhubungan dengan Min Yoongi.

Pemuda yang biasanya cuek itu, maka akan menjadi peka terlalu berlebihan. Yang tak pernah serius belajar, maka akan rela memutar otak sedemikian rupa. Yang kurang daya analisisnya, maka bisa menjadi detektif dadakan.

Yang hobi makan, doyan _ngemil,_ bisa saja kehilangan seleranya.

Nah, baki yang berisi makan siang itu belum juga berubah sejak petugas kantin mengisinya. Supnya bahkan sudah dingin, dan istirahat siang akan segera berakhir. Kemungkinan besar perut Jimin untuk beberapa jam ke depan terpaksa kosong tak terisi.

Karena sejak tadi pagi, hingga detik ini, fokus Jimin hanya ada pada _chattingan_ -nya saja. Chattingan-nya dengan Jeon Jungkook, sepupu kekasihnya. Sosok yang awalnya mengibarkan bendera perang, namun belakangan ini sudah sama-sama berusaha memaklumi bahkan terkadang berbagi suka duka kisah cinta mereka. Sama-sama mengencani sosok yang jauh lebih tua, membuat mereka terkadang seru bertukar cerita.

Berbekal penjelasan sepihak dan tak jelas dini hari tadi, Jimin jadi terus-menerus mengirimi Jungkook pesan. Meneror Jungkook, meminta kejelasan terhadap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Yoongi dan Jungkook, apa yang orang tua Jungkook putuskan, apa yang tidak bisa diapa-apakan.

Dan sampai detik ini, Jungkook bersikeras menjawab bahwa sebaiknya Yoongi saja yang menjelaskan. Jungkook tidak mau, bagaimanapun ia menjelaskan secara jujur, tapi yang namanya keluar dari Jungkook maka Jimin tak akan percaya. Lebih baik Jimin mendengar ceritanya dari Yoongi. Jauh lebih baik begitu, daripada salah paham. Karena itu, Jungkook hanya bisa memperingatkan.

"Ck,"decak Jimin ketika bel berakhirnya istirahat siang menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Terpaksa handphone ia simpan dulu, menuju kelas masih dengan memainkan itu hanya akan membuatnya dipanggil ke ruang BK. Walau Jungkook masih belum menjelaskan apa-apa.

Oh, Jimin sadar. Bahkan tak sesuap makananpun lolos dari kerongkongannya. Ia hanya mendesah malas melihat baki makan siangnya.

Min Yoongi memang selalu berhasil mengalihkan dunianya.

.

.

Semua berawal dari telpon misterius yang mengganggu tidur Jimin dipagi-pagi buta. Yang ternyata adalah Jungkook.

Lalu berlanjut dengan sambungan telpon dari Yoongi sepulang sekolah.

 _"Halo, Baby."_

"Hyung? Tumben menelponku dijam segini?

 _"Kau sedang di mana?"_

"Em, sedang bersama Sungjae, kami baru akan pergi ke tempat bimbingan belajar."

 _"Hyung sudah menghubungi Seokjin, yang nanti akan menjemputmu aku ya. Kita makan malam di luar."_

"Eh?"

 _"Ne. Kalau kau tidak mau di restoran, kita bisa makan malam di cafe yang kau mau."_

"Ou, okay..."

 _"Sampai nanti, sweetheart."_

"Ne, Hyung."

 _"Sarang he."_

Dibalik pikirannya yang masih bertanya-tanya, Yoongi yang jarang-jarangnya mengucapkan itu membuat Jimin tersenyum juga. Seharusnya dia jadi semakin heran, tapi kata-kata cinta dari suara berat yang teramat Jimin sukai itu secara alamiah mampu melelehkan perasaannya.

"Nado,"cicit Jimin malu-malu.

.

.

Menjelang kelulusan Jimin, seorang Yoongi sengaja melunak dan banyak mengalah. Agar kekasih manisnya itu tenang melalui ujian akhir dan juga ujian universitas. Beruntung, Jimin bukannya _ngelunjak_ dan malah semakin baik kelakuannya. Sejak mereka berdua memutuskan akan tinggal bersama di Amerika, Jimin jadi menanggalkan beberapa kebiasaan kekanakannya. Meski sesekali masih muncul, tapi tak ada yang benar-benar sampai menyusahkan.

Termasuk meminta makan malam mereka di cafe yang penuh dengan remaja. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang merepotkan, namun tetap saja.

Yoongi kurang suka. Memang bukan seleranya sejak bangku SMA. Dia tak suka hiruk pikuk yang diciptakan kaum labil muda mudi kebanyakan. Apalagi, pembawaannya yang kalem dan dewasa serta penampilan CEO-nya yang berkelas, cukup menyita perhatian. Kekasih Jimin itu tidak suka diperhatikan kecuali oleh orang-orang yang ia sayang.

Namun khusus malam ini dan seterusnya, Yoongi akan benar-benar mengabulkan apapun permintaan Jimin. Mengingat kabar yang sebentar lagi akan ia sampaikan akan membuat mood seorang Park Jimin berantakan.

"Em, kau tidak makan, Jiminie?"Yoongi menaruh sendoknya, mengerut samar pada Jimin yang mengapit kedua pipi dengan telapak tangan yang ditumpu di atas meja. Bibirnya jadi terlihat semakin tebal, pipi chubby-nya juga terlihat menggemaskan. Imut. Benar-benar imut. Ditambah wajah berpikir keras yang jarang Jimin tampilkan, kerutan alis itu, justru membuat Yoongi kian kesulitan untuk tidak menciumi makhluk imut di hadapannya.

Mata Jimin menyipit, "aku akan makan, kalau Yoongi-hyung cerita dulu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian."

"Eh?"

"Apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Jungkook, Hyung?"

Yoongi berdehem sekali, "oh, Kookie sudah memberitahumu ya."

"Yup. Tapi hanya sepenggal-penggal saja. Heol, aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang keluarga besarmu rencanakan heoh. Tidak mungkin perjodohan kan. Eomma Jeon Jungkook tahu kan bagaimana hubungan kita. Mustahil dia melakukan itu kan, dia tak akan mengkhianatiku kan. Lalu apa, Hyung?"papar Jimin menuntut penjelasan.

Di sisi lain Yoongi mulai mengubah raut wajahnya, menjadi sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan Jimin sedemikian rupa.

"Em, jadi begini, Jiminie,"mulai Yoongi, sebenarnya dia suka pose Jimin yang seperti itu, tapi ia terpaksa menarik salah satu tangan Jimin yang sedari tadi menyanggah wajahnya. Kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Yoongi memerlukan _skinship_ yang cukup hangat, "setelah lulus nanti, rencananya kita akan tinggal bersama di Amerika kan."

Jimin mulai mengerut, mulai menyimpulkan secara sepihak. Serta merta ia akan bangkit menggerutu kesal, namun Yoongi lebih cepat menahan kedua tangannya.

"Dengarkan Hyung-"

"Jangan bilang batal!"sengit Jimin, "jangan bilang kau tidak jadi dipindahkan ke sana. Jangan bilang percuma saja aku sudah lulus mendaftar di universitas sana. Jangan bilang aku akan tinggal sendiri saja. Jangan bilang-"

"Jiminie, dengar,"sela Yoongi tenang, "bukannya batal. Hyung jadi kok dipindahkan ke sana. Percuma bagaimana, hal yang sangat baik sekali kau diterima di sana, kau tahu Hyung juga ikut senang kan, sangat senang dan bersyukur. Nah, kamu tidak akan sendiri, Jiminie. Malah..."

Yoongi menghela napas cukup panjang, mengeratkan genggaman mereka, "malah akan semakin ramai."

"Jungkook..."desis Jimin menatap tajam, "what the- jadi Jeon Jungkook akan ikut tinggal bersama kita?!"

Dengan berat hati Yoongi mengiyakan, "ee, ne..."

Sontak saja Jimin menepis kedua tangan Yoongi, berpaling ke arah keramaikan lalu lalang di luar sana. Dengan gurat yang menahan kesal, menyilang tangan di depan dada, "aku tidak terima!"tolaknya mentah-mentah. Membayangkan tinggal seatap dengan musuh bebuyutan bukanlah hal yang Jimin- Oh! Bukan itu inti masalahnya, siapapun itu, jika tinggal bersama mereka maka Jimin tak akan rela.

"Tante Jeon mendengar kabar bahwa kau akan kuliah seni di Amerika. Beliau tahu kalau Jungkook juga memiliki bakat yang perlu diasah. Menurutnya akan lebih baik-"

"Aku akan tinggal sendiri saja kalau begitu!"

"Hei, kedua orang tuamu sudah mempercayaiku kan, Jiminie."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Jiminie-"

Jimin berdiri bangkit, mengepal tangan erat-erat, "aku akan kuliah di Seoul saja!"tandasnya berlalu pergi. Langsung dikejar Yoongi dan Jimin terhenti tepat lima langkah setelah keluar kafe.

"Hei, semua tak akan seburuk yang kamu pikirkan, Sayang,"ujar Yoongi mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jimin. Sekuat tenaga menahan Jimin agar tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

"Kan dia bisa tinggal sendiri! Dia sudah besar kan!"

"Tante Jeon-"

"Berisik!"pekik Jimin mulai terisak. Benar-benar kesal karena Jungkook selalu saja muncul dalam hubungan mereka, "aku dan Hyung saja, atau Hyung dan Jungkook saja! Aku ingin berdua saja! Kenapa-"

"Hei, memangnya kenapa kalau bertiga?"

"Tentu saja salah! Hyung kan pacarku!"

"Astaga, Jiminie. Bahkan yang sudah menikahpun tidak keberatan jika-"

"Mereka kan! Aku tidak! Aku tidak suka Jungkook! Aku tidak suka dia selalu muncul-"

Jimin merapatkan giginya, menepis tangan Yoongi kuat-kuat minta dilepas. Percobaan pertama gagal. Yang kedua juga, bahkan pada yang ketiga Yoongi mencoba untuk memeluknya. Namun Jimin benar-benar sudah terlanjur kesal. Jadi ia tetap bersikeras lepas dari Yoongi dan ingin pergi jauh entah ke mana.

Jimin masih remaja. Yang ia bayangkan nanti, adalah hari-hari di mana dia dan Yoongi sudah seperti pasangan pengantin muda. Yang menjalani hari-hari romantis yang manis dan juga hangat tanpa gangguan apapun. Hanya berdua. Hanya dia dan Yoongi saja.

Disela-sela kesibukannya berkuliah nanti, Jimin sudah menyiapkan cara agar masih sempat melayani Yoongi dengan baik. Dia sudah giat belajar memasak dengan Seokjin, dia juga sudah belajar bagaimana memasangkan dasi dengan baik. Bagaimana menyambut Yoongi sepulang kerja dan membayangkan bagaimana mereka melewati _weekend_ yang menyenangkan.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Jungkook- Jeon Jungkook, sosok yang amat Yoongi sayangi dan lindungi-. Jadi mereka akan sarapan bertiga, melepas Yoongi ke kantor bersama-sama, menyambut Yoongi pulang dari kerja bersama-sama. Dan dapat dipastikan, tidak tinggal bersama saja Yoongi selalu membicarakan Jungkook, apalagi nanti jika tinggal di apartemen yang sama, Jimin yakin seratus persen perhatian Yoongi lebih tertuju kepada sepupunya.

"AW!"

Jimin terpaksa menginjak sepatu Yoongi kuat-kuat, dan menggigit tangan Yoongi. Tepat ketika Yoongi meringis sakit, saat itulah Jimin langsung berlari, memburu taksi dan pergi begitu saja.

Tas sekolahnya bahkan masih terbaring nyaman di meja kafe.

.

"Halo! Seokjin! Apa Jimin sudah pulang?"

 _"Hha?"_

"Shit."

Yoongi memutuskan panggilan, lalu menyambungkan ke nomor lain.

"Halo Yook Sungjae!"

 _"Ou, halo?"_

"Apa Jimin bersamamu?"

 _"Eh? Ini siapa?"_

"Min Yoongi, kekasih Jimin."

 _"Wah! Jinjja?! Yoongi-hyung kenapa menelponku?"_

"Ck."

Diputuskan sepihak lagi. Lalu Yoongi menelpon ke kontak yang lainnya. Begitu terus, setiap kalimat dari penjawab di seberang sana sudah menandakan Jimin tidak bersama mereka, maka Yoongi selalu berdecak, memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak lalu mencari-cari kontak mana yang sekiranya didatangi Jimin.

Tak ada.

Yoongi sudah mengebut, tapi tetap saja tidak dapat menyusul taksi yang dinaiki Jimin tadi, karena ia harus kembali dulu ke kafe, mengambil barang serta membayar makanan mereka.

Setelah sambungan telpon terakhir, Yoongi menepikan mobilnya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menghelanya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan pikiran.

Pria bersurai hitam itu kemudian menutup kedua mata, mencoba mengingat merek dan nomor polisi taksi yang dinaiki Jimin. Sekilas, namun cukup tertangkap penglihatannya.

Belasan detik terfokus pada ingatannya, akhirnya Yoongi menjetikkan jemari merasa puas. Cepat-cepat ia menghubungi sekretarisnya.

 _"Ne, Sajangnim?"_

"Junghan, tolong hubungi perusahaan Coop Taxi. Bagaimanapun caranya, kirimkan tujuan dan posisi taksi bernomor polisi Ja 9142 kepadaku secepatnya. Mengerti?"

 _"Saya mengerti, Sajangnim."_

.

.

Yoongi menyipitkan mata. Tampak olehnya taksi yang membawa Jimin melaju berlainan arah dengan mobilnya, dalam jalanan bukit pinggiran kota Seoul.

Cepat-cepat Yoongi putar balik, menyusul taksi tersebut dan dalam waktu singkat sudah menyalipnya serta menghentikan mereka berdua.

Bergegas Yoongi keluar dari mobil, menuju pintu penumpang taksi, tak mengindahkan kalimat protes dari sang supir taksi.

"Hei! Ada masalah apa, Tuan?"

"Ck! Di mana kau menurunkannya hha?"

"HHa?"

"Bocah SMA penumpangmu tadi."

"Astaga, apa kau kenalannya heoh? Dia mengaku tidak membawa dompet, tapi kurasa itu hanya akal-akalan saja karena uang sakunya pasti habis untuk hal-"

Kerah baju si supir taksi langsung ditarik paksa oleh Yoongi, "kutanya di mana kau menurunkannya?"geramnya kesal.

"Ou, ou, itu, itu, di ujung jalan, Tuan. Bisa kita bicara baik-baik heoh. Dia "

"Sial!"decak Yoongi kembali melangkah menuju mobilnya, namun sepasang tungkainya terhenti ketika si supir menyerukan sesuatu.

"Hei! Tuan! Kalau begitu kau yang harus membayar-"

"Apa dia yang menyuruhmu menurunkannya?"

"Ne..."

"Apa dia yang menyuruhmu meninggalkannya?"

"Ou, dia tidak berkata apa-apa."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah, "kau pikir di sini ada angkutan umum apa. Kalau kau pergi lalu dia kembali dengan apa heoh."

"Eh, itu, itu, karena dia menangis makanya kupikir dia akan bunuh diri- ops, maksudku bukan- YA! Tuan! Jangan pergi dulu! Ongkosnya! Aish!"

.

.

Yoongi mengumpat pada langit karena telah menurunkan hujan deras.

Firasat buruk menjadi mudah menggerogotinya. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa Jimin memilih tempat seperti ini untuk pergi menjauhinya. Karena selama mereka menjalin hubungan Jimin hanya akan mendiamkannya ketika mengambek tanpa pergi ke mana-mana. Yoongi jadi benar-benar menyesal membicarakan masalah mereka disaat makan malam. Dan ben-nar, benar-benar menyesal bisa membiarkan Jimin lepas darinya.

Mobilnya telah sampai di ujung jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang pria Daegu itu langsung bergegas memasuki hutan sembari meneriakkan nama kekasih manisnya.

Dan beberapa menit setelah itu, helaan napas lega akhirnya bisa ia hembuskan tatkala sesosok berseragam Hanlim High School tertangkap penglihatannya.

.

.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja... syukurlah..."

Jimin hanya menarik bibir dan pasrah dipeluk Yoongi begitu erat. Jujur dia cukup kedinginan, dan tubuh Yoongi memang sama basah kuyupnya dengan tubuhnya, tapi setidaknya lumayan hangat jika mereka berpelukan erat.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir..."cicit Jimin.

"Astaga,"Yoongi melepas pelukannya, menggenggam erat kedua bahu Jimin, menatap kedua manik kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat, "plis, berjanji kepadaku, jangan pernah kabur seperti ini lagi. Masih lebih baik kau mengacuhkanku tapi berada ditempat yang aman, Jiminie. Daripada- haaaah."

Yoongi menautkan jemari mereka setelah melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Jimin. Lalu mulai melangkah ke arah dia datang tadi, "ini bukan waktunya menasehatimu, kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini."

Jimin menurut.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, handphone Yoongi yang dijadikan senter tiba-tiba mati. Keadaan menjadi gelap gulita. Bias rembulan secuilpun tak ada karena hujan.

"Hyung?"tanya Jimin cemas.

"Shit,"desah Yoongi, mengingat handphonennya dibuat stanby terus-menerus sejak meninggalkan kafe. Tentu baterainya akan cepat habis, dan kenapa dia malah hanya membawa handphonenya saja. Jauh lebih baik membawa senter yang selalu tersedia di dalam dasbor mobil, dan juga membawa serta handphone Jimin. Yoongi benar-benar dibuat hilang akal oleh Jimin.

"Hyung..."

Tempat mereka berada sekarang sudah bisa dibilang hutan. Tak ada penerangan dan sehabis hujan deras begini bisa berbahaya jika salah-salah melangkah, yang paling buruk adalah mereka bisa saja tersesat, jalan kembali tidak dapat dibedakan secara pasti tanpa cahaya.

Yoongi mengeratkan genggaman mereka, dan membawa Jimin untuk lebih dekat, "jangan jauh-jauh dariku, kita tunggu sebentar sampai penglihatan kita mulai terbiasa dengan gelap. Kita pelan-pelan saja, semua akan baik-baik saja, okay."

"Un..."angguk Jimin melepas tautan jemari mereka dan beralih merangkul erat lengan kanan Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin memang tersesat jadinya. Namun beruntungnya, mereka malah menemukan sebuah gubuk tak perpenghuni.

Sepertinya belum terlalu lama ditinggalkan. Karena dinding dan atapnya terlihat masih kokoh, dan isinya tidak terlalu berantakan. Yoongi bahkan menemukan lilin juga pemantik.

"Hiks... mian ne..."Jimin yang duduk di lantai beralaskan sepatunya mulai terisak, memandangi Yoongi yang sedang menghidupkan tiga lilin di sudut yang berbeda. Yoongi hanya mendengus dan tersenyum simpul. Pria itu lalu duduk tepat di samping kekasihnya, meraih jemari mungil itu dan mengecupnya cukup lama.

"Gwaenchana,"kekeh Yoongi, "kau tahu, sweetheart, hanya seorang Park Jimin yang bisa membuat Min Yoongi terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat hari-hariku berwarna seperti ini. Aku menikmatinya, Jimin."

"Tapi- tapi- hiks! Tapi-"

"Sssst, sudah sudah, jangan menangis."

"Mian... hiks! Huweeee! Kalau saja-"

Kedua mata Jimin membulat besar, tatkala bibirnya dicium oleh Yoongi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis, okay?"senyum Yoongi mengusap kepala Jimin.

Jimin langsung mengangguk-angguk cepat. Pipinya lalu kian merona karena ternyata Yoongi belum berhenti mematainya tepat di kedua mata. Mengunci pandangan mereka dengan tatapan intens, Yoongi lalu mengusap-usap pipi Jimin penuh sayang.

"Apakah aku sudah boleh, Jimin?"

"Eh?"

"Membuatmu yakin bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Agar kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun lagi asalkan kita masih bersama. Walaupun nantinya Jungkook akan tinggal bersama kita, walapun aku sangat menyayangi Jungkook seperti adik-ku sendiri, walaupun Jungkook terkadang hadir di antara kita dan pembicaraan kita. Bolehkah aku membuktikan kepadamu, saat ini, bahwa satu-satunya yang kuinginkan adalah Park Jimin. Seseorang yang bisa membuatku benar-benar cemas hanyalah Park Jimin. Seseorang yang-"

Yoongi mengecup singkat ranum tebal Jimin.

"- kuperlakukan seperti ini hanya kau, Jimin..."

Oh, padahal untuk sesaat tadi Jimin sudah berhasil menahan tangisnya. Tapi kata-kata Yoongi membuatnya terharu bukan main. Yoongi belum pernah seterang-terangan ini. Yoongi tak pernah mengumbar kata-kata manis penuh kehangatan seperti ini. Wajah Jimin jadi terlihat lucu, memberengut menahan tangis dan juga malu. Yoongi tersenyum lebar dibuatnya.

Detik berikutnya, seakan mengerti apa yang akan kekasihnya lakukan, Jimin menutup kedua mata seraya mengalungi leher Yoongi. Mereka kemudian berciuman lagi, lebih dalam dan lebih lama dari yang pernah ada.

Sembari mengatur detak jantung yang kian mengganas, Jimin berusaha mengimbangi perlakuan Yoongi. Ketika kekasihnya itu mulai menyertakan lidah dalam ciuman mereka, maka Jimin ikut menggerakkan lidahnya semampu yang ia bisa, semau yang ia rasakan. Ketika kedua tangan Yoongi meraba-raba sekujur tubuhnya, maka Jiminpun mencoba memberikan sentuhan yang memabukkan. Ketika sang dominan bergerak melepas seragamnya-

"Hy, hyung!"

Yoongi terdiam. Mengerjab pelan ketika sadar bahwa Jimin sudah terbaring di bawah kungkungannya. Sudah berantakan desah napasnya, sudah membengkak ranum tebalnya, sudah mendayu pandangan matanya.

Dan sudah mengalir liur dari mulutnya, menandakan betapa basahnya ciuman mereka.

"Hyung..."

Tangan Jimin yang tadi seolah mencegah gerakan Yoongi, perlahan menyusuri dada bidang sang kekasih. Ia memancing untuk diperlakukan lebih, mungkin pekikan-nya tadi hanya semata-mata kaget karena sejauh ini tangan Yoongi tak pernah menyingkap pakaiannya.

Jakun Yoongi bergerak menenggak ludah susah payah, tiba-tiba teringat akan janjinya kepada Seokjin. Ia lalu mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa tadi ia bisa lupa perihal ini. Di mana ia telah bersumpah tak akan menyentuh Jimin selama Jimin masih resmi berstatus anak sekolahan.

"Hyung?"

"Maaf,"desah Yoongi akhirnya, setelah sempat hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya, sibuk meladeni perang batinnya, "maaf, aku sudah kelewatan-"

"Plis, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Hyung."

Jimin bergerak duduk seperti Yoongi. Ia menangkup kedua pipi berkulit pucat itu. Lalu menampilkan wajah merajuk andalannya, "aku tahu kau sudah menahannya selama."

"Jim-"

"Jika kau tidak ingin melanjutkannya, maka aku yang akan melakukannya."

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Becanda ding

.

.

Dengan santai Jimin membuka bajunya. Bergerak ke pangkuan Yoongi, mengalungi leher namja-nya dan membisikkan kata bernada manja yang ditahan-tahan.

"Yoongi-a~"

God! Yoongi lagi-lagi menelan ludah susah payah. Ia sadar, mereka sama-sama menginginkannya. Ia sadar, mereka dikatakan terlalu tanggung untuk menghentikannya. Namun ia juga masih sadar untuk menepati janji dengan teman masa kuliahnya, dengan Paman pemuda manis ini, dengan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas Jimin setelah orang tuanya.

Oh. Jimin mulai menjilat perpotongan leher Yoongi sembar tak berhenti mendesah dan memainkan jemari di dada Yoongi.

Yang lebih tua jadi kian terangsang dan kian sulit berpegang teguh akan janjinya.

"Nnngh~"

Okay, desahan Jimin sudah terdengar setelah menggigit singkat cuping telinga Yoongi dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Ditambah dengan deru napasnya yang menggila dan tangannya yang sudah tak sungkan-sungkan menjalar ke arah bawah di mana junior Yoongi mulai menegang.

"Yoongi-a~ Jebal~"

"Shit."

"Kya!"

Serta merta Yoongi merebahkan tubuh Jimin, mengukung kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan menggeram rendah disertai tatapan nyalang yang tertutupi hawa nafsu dan penuh gairah.

"Ternyata kau tidak sepolos yang kupikirkan, Baby."

Jimin menyeringai, menjilat perlahan bibir bengkaknya, "buat aku benar-benar tidak polos lagi, Daddy."

.

.

-CUE-

.

.

Gamsahamnidaaaaa ~

WKkwkwwkwkkwk

Saoloooohhh, apa2an ini. Gaje bgt! Maapkeun pemirsah pemirsah haha

Jadi, paginya mereka pulang dengan selamat berkat sekretaris Yoongi, Yoon Junghan.

Once again, gamsahamnida ~

Review juseyooooo

.

.

 **Ganto, 3/3/2017**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hiks! Hiks!"

Yang lebih mudah terisak-isak menahan tangis.

"Ssst, sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi hm."

Sedang yang lebih tua bersikap lembut untuk menenangkan.

"Huks! Tapi..."

"Jangan menangis, My Baby..."

Yoongi mengusap-usap pipi si pemuda manis. Ia mencoba tersenyum lebar agar pemuda yang seminggu lalu telah resmi lulus dari bangku SMA itu ikut tersenyum seperti dirinya.

"Hyung ~"

Pelukan erat diterima Yoongi setelahnya. Ia dengan senang hati membalas pelukan itu ditambah sapuan penuh sayang di pucuk kepala, "sst, gwaenchana yo. Kan ada Hyung di sini. Jangan menangis lagi ya."

"Dia baru bisa bertemu dengan kita seminggu lagi..."

"Dia sudah berusaha kan. Seminggu ini Hyung akan selalu menemanimu."

"HELL!"

Umpat Jimin jengah memandangi dua namja di hadapannya, "memangnya kau anak SD apa?! Ahjusshi Mesummu itu akan segera menyusul kan! Ditinggal sebentar cuman! Sekedar terbang ke Amerika tidak perlu ditemani segala kan! H-E-O-L! HEOL!"

Jungkook langsung memberikan tatapan tajam. Sepasang lengannya tetap betah melingkari leher Yoongi, wajahnya menghadap Jimin penuh kedongkolan. Lalu kembali merengek kepada sepupunya.

"Hyuuungg~ Dengar, kekasihmu itu tidak sopan sekali."

"Jimin,"tegur Yoongi.

Yang ditegur hanya bisa terperangah tidak percaya. Mengeja 'WHAT' dengan mulut lebar-lebar dan akhirnya mendengus marah lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Setelah sebelumnya mendesis,

"I hate U."

Kepada sang kekasih lebih tua.

 **GantoSci**

Annyeong ~

Ntah napa tetiba pengen ngetik ni ff

Semoga masih bisa menghibur ~

Happy Reading ~

 **GantoSci**

"My Baby katanya! Hell! My Baby! HUH! My-Ba-By!?"

"KIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH"

Jimin meninju-ninju udara dengan kesal. Penuh emosi, tangan mungil terkepalnya seolah tengah menghabisi sang kekasih pucat. Giginya gemeretak kuat, wajahnya memerah saking kesalnya.

Berbagai ejekan ia keluarkan untuk Yoongi dan juga Jungkook. Mengumpat-umpat kasar, mendesis marah serta tak lupa berhalusinasi sedang mencekik leher Yoongi kuat-kuat.

Emosinya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia yakin bersembah sujudpun Yoongi ataupun Jungkook kepadanya, ia tak akan memaafkan mereka dengan mudah.

Sudah cukup dengan Yoongi yang menyetujui bahwa mereka berangkat ke Amerika bersama Jungkook, sudah cukup dengan Yoongi yang sah-sah saja menaiki pesawat jet pribadi Taehyung, sudah cukup dengan Yoongi yang menenangkan Jungkook karena Taehyung tiba-tiba berhalangan pergi akibat rapat penting.

Sudah cukup dengan Yoongi memperlakukan Jeon Jungkook melebihi kekasihnya sendiri.

Hell. Sekedar membicarakan Jungkook saja, hati Jimin dipenuhi kedengkian hebat. Apalagi di depan matanya sendiri, Yoongi memeluk Jungkook penuh sayang, mengusap-usap Jungkook penuh sayang, memanggil Jungkook penuh sayang.

"SAEGGYAAAA!"

Kalau begini jadinya, lebih baik mereka naik pesawat biasa saja. Awalnya Jimin memang menolak mentah-mentah tawaran dari Taehyung, karena ia tahu, dan sangat yakin, ketika mereka berempat saja maka seluruh perhatian akan terpusat kepada Jungkook. Ia memaksa Yoongi untuk membeli tiket pesawat, tapi yang ada Yoongi bersikeras menerima permintaan Taehyung.

Hell. Jimin tak peduli mau semewah apa pesawat jet pribadi seorang milyader muda macam Taehyung, jika ujung-ujungnya hatinya akan merasa sakit. Ditambah pemberitahuan dadakan dari sekretaris Taehyung, dan Yoongi semakin ingin tetap berada di sisi Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook yang benar-benar kelewat manja.

"Heol! Heol! Sial! Kenapa lama sekali sampainya hha! Sampai kapan aku harus menonton mereka-"

Pintu kamar mandi diketuk.

"Jimin, gwaenchana yo? Sudah setengah jam lewat kau ada di dalam. Apa-"

"TAK USAH MENGKHAWATIRKANKU! URUS SAJA KELINCI SETANMU ITU!"

Yoongi membuang napas, "hei, jaga bicaramu, Sayang."

"TERSERAH!"

"Buka pintunya."

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Kau bisa saja jet lag jika berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi, Jimin."

"JET LAG KEK! AYAN KEK! AKU AKAN TETAP DI SINI! KALAU SUDAH SAMPAI DI AMERIKA BARU AKU AKAN KELUAR! HYUNG PIKIR AKU SUDI APA MENONTON SI KELINCI BRENGSEK BERMANJA-MANJA DENGANMU! HYUNG PIKIR AKU SUDI APA-"

Pintu terbuka.

Tampak Yoongi membungkuk berterima kasih kepada pramugari. Ia lalu mendengus tersenyum simpul melihat Jimin yang duduk di dalam bathub dengan tampang melongo tak percaya.

"HMPH!"lalu si manis membuang muka dengan sebal.

Yoongi mendekati Jimin setelah mengunci pintu. Dengan seenaknya bergerak memasuki bathub, ikut duduk dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

"Ya! Apa-apaan! Lepas!"ronta Jimin, "aku sedang marah!"

Tapi yang ada Yoongi malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenggalamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jimin, menyesap aroma yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Baby, aku- AW!"

Jimin menggigit lengan Yoongi yang melingkari pinggangnya kuat-kuat -sampai berdarah jika kalian ingin tahu, sepertinya Jimin benar-benar emosi kali ini-. Ia bergerak bangkit dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar mandi. Lalu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan jam penerbangannya di kabin pramugari.

 **GantoSci**

"What?"

"Kubilang yang ini kamarku! Dan yang di sana kamar kau dan ahjusshi pucat brengsek sialan itu."

"Hha?"

"Apa? Bukannya kalian senang kalau seperti itu. And fyi, aku mungkin hanya beberapa hari saja tinggal di sini, kalian tenang saja aku akan mencari apartemen sendiri secepatnya. Okay? Bye! Aku capek! Jangan menggangguku!"

"Ya! Apa yang-"

BRAK

Pintu kamar ditutup Jimin secara brutal. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang tak habis pikir dengan keputusan Jimin yang terlampau kekanak-kanakan. Ia memandangi Yoongi di sudut sana.

"Apa-apaan dia."

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga capek sendiri _ngambek_ nya."

"Tapi-"

"Taruh saja dulu barang-barangmu di samping pintu, kalau Jimin sudah tenang kita tinggal memasukkannya."

"Jadi ini tetap kamarku kan?"

"Yup. Yang di sana kamarmu, _master bedroom_ ini kamar kami."

"Ou..."

"Nah, sekarang istirahatlah dulu di kamar kami. Tapi nanti setelah aku kembali, mungkin tidurmu akan terganggu. Aku akan memindahkan Jimin soalnya."

"Un."

"Aku pergi sebentar ya."

"Hyung mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin ke apotik dulu."

"Eh? Hyung sakit?"

"Jimin sedang tidak enak badan. Mungkin jet lag dan juga demam."

"Jinjja? Kok kelihatannya tidak? Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja kok. Heol, Hyung lihat sendiri tadi kan, bagaimana dia membanting pintu."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Jungkook, "istirahatlah. Apa kau mau aku membelikan sesuatu? Aku juga akan ke mini market membeli beberapa bahan makanan."

Setelah Jungkook menggeleng, Yoongi pergi meninggalkan apartemen baru mereka.

 **GantoSci**

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya.

Napasnya sedikit berat, dan tubuhnya terasa tak nyaman. Satu tangannya terangkat ketika pusing mendera kepala. Disaat akan menyentuh kening, jemarinya malah merasakan benda asing.

"Kompres?"lirihnya heran.

Lalu akhirnya sadar bahwa tubuhya telah terbalut piyama berlengan panjang, serta terbungkus rapi selimut tebal. Seingatnya sebelum terlelap ia belum sempat berganti pakaian. Hanya melepas syal dan juga coat babyblue-nya, lalu tertidur begitu saja bahkan masih memakai converse hitam dan handphone dalam genggaman.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Sayang?"

Suara berat terdengar begitu halus dan penuh perasaan. Ekor mata Jimin bergerak ke sumber suara. Ada Yoongi yang memasuki kamar dengan membawa sebuah nampan kayu berisi semangkok bubur dan secerek air mineral. Juga terlihat sebutir obat di sana ketika Yoongi sudah duduk di tepian ranjang, dan menaruh nampai di meja nakas.

Jimin juga jadi sadar, bahwa kini mereka telah berada di kamar tidur utama.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Pusing..."

Yoongi tersenyum, membelai rambut Jimin yang cukup berkeringat, "mau makan?"

Jimin mengangguk lemah, "suapkan..."

Mangkuk berpindah ke tangan Yoongi setelah mereka membantu Jimin untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Jemarinya lalu mulai bertugas untuk memasukkan bubur ke mulut si pemuda demam.

"Setelah ini minum obat, lalu tidur lagi ya."

"Un..."

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Un. Tidur di sini.. di sampingku..."

"Okay..."

Semangkuk bubur telah habis. Obat telah diminum. Dan kompres Jimin telah diganti. Yoongi juga sudah memposisikan tubuhnya agar nyaman tertidur di samping kekasih manisnya.

Tepat sedetik setelah Jimin menutup mata, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Heol!"

Kagetnya membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar.

"Aku kan sedang marah!"

Desisnya menatap tajam ke arah sebelah.

"Hyung, pergi sana!"

Yoongi bergeming. Berpura-pura telah memasuki alam mimpi.

"Hyuuuuuung!"

Ingin sekali Jimin menendang Yoongi hingga tersungkur dari tempat tidur, tapi apa daya, sekedar menggapai tubuh Yoongi saja membutuhkan tenaga ekstra.

"Aku membencimu."

Kecupan manis mampir di pipi Jimin, "cepat sembuh, my sweetheart. Sekarang tidurlah."

"Ish! Aku akan membunuhmu besok!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Cih!"

 **-CUE-**

Eaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk ~

WWKKWWKWK

Nah, gamsahamnida ~ yg udah nyempetin baca ya .

Luv U All!

See u next time (ntah kapan)

.

.

.

 **Ganto, 3 Mei 2017**


	6. Chapter 6

Minggu pagi yang cerah di New York City. Banyak warga yang memulai hari dengan berolahraga pagi ataupun sekedar berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman kota bersama keluarga, sahabat ataupun seorang diri. Tapi tak sedikit juga yang lebih memilih mengeratkan selimut mereka untuk melanjutkan tenggelam ke alam mimpi. Adapun yang sudah memulai pekerjaan mereka, ataupun aktifitas lainnya yang tentunya tak akan kita jumpai seperti yang terjadi pada apartemen Washington Square Village bernomor 204 atas nama Min Yoongi.

Sebuah teriakan lantang terdengar. Memecah ketenangan pagi.

Yoongi seketika terbangun, matanya terbuka lebar dan dirinya langsung saja bangkit dari baringan. Pikirannya semakin kalut ketika mendapati sang kekasih manis sudah tidak ada di atas ranjang, dan berlari cepat keluar kamar begitu menyadari pekikan barusan adalah milik sepupu kesayangannya.

"Jungkook!"Yoongi menghampiri Jungkook yang terduduk lemas di atas karpet beludru di ruang nonton, "ada apa Kookie?"tanyanya khawatir melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang berusaha menahan tangis.

Jungkook tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, tangannya terangkat perlahan dan menunjuk takut-taku pada salah satu sisi dinding ruangan. Yoongipun langsung mengikuti arah tunjukannya.

KALIAN BERDUA AKAN MATI.

Ditulis dengan cat merah seperti darah, bentuk huruf yang terkesan mengerikan dan tak tanggung-tanggung ada foto Yoongi dan Jungkook yang ditusuk pisau tepat di bagian kepala.

 **GantoSci**

Namja itu tercekat dan benar-benar tak menyangka akan dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang seperti ini. Ia tak habis pikir jika kekasihnya akan bertindak sejauh ini. Ia sempat tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya dan juga merasa gamang, namun cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri mengingat seorang yang ia sayangi masih bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, Kookie. Jimin tidak serius-"

"Aku yakin dia akan benar-benar membunuhku! Hiks! Sudah kubilang dia itu aneh kan! Kenapa Hyung selalu saja membelanya!"

"Ssst. Hei, jangan menangis lagi. Semua ini hanya candaan, Kookie. Jimin itu-"

Telpon berbunyi.

Entah mengapa disaat seperti ini deringnya terdengar begitu menakutkan. Suasana tiba-tiba mencekam ketika langkah Yoongi kian mendekat untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Halo?"

 _"Halo."_

"Jimin-"

 _"Temui aku sekarang juga jika kau tidak ingin melihat sepupu kesayanganmu berakhir seperti peliharaannya."_

Sambungan terputus tanpa sempat Yoongi berkata lebih jauh lagi. Ia dengan enggan menoleh ke arah dapur, di mana akuarium milik Jungkook ditempatkan di atas meja di samping kulkas dua pintu. Ia menelan ludah susah payah, batinnya makin tak karuan ketika tahu bahwa Jungkook mengikuti arah matanya.

Jungkook menangkup mulutnya yang bergetar hebat, matanya semakin berair melihat semua ikan hiasnya sudah mengapung tak bernyawa. Di atas pantry dapur juga terdapat sebuah piring, yang berisikan ikan goreng hias yang ditata sedemikian rupa.

Hidangan yang akan menarik selera bagi orang lain, namun bagi Jungkook membuatnya mual seketika. Sedang Yoongi menghela napas panjang, memicing erat barang sesaat dan mendecak memasuki kamarnya.

Dengan ligat Yoongi meraih jaket, handphone dan dompetnya.

"Hyung, mau ke mana...?"

"Kali ini dia benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Aku akan mencarinya, kau tetap di sini, okay."

"Aku ikut!"

"Lebih baik jika kami bicara berdua saja, Baby."

"Tidak boleh! Aku ikut!"

"Kookie-"

"Pokoknya aku ikut! Bagaimana kalau dia tahu bahwa Hyung akan langsung pergi mencarinya, dan malah datang ke sini untuk membunuhku!"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, benar juga. Jangan sampai dia berpisah dari Jeon Jungkook, "kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Taehyung. Aku akan tetap bersamamu sampai orang suruhannya datang-"

Jungkook terbatuk-batuk, meringis perih dan terduduk. Tepat ketika Yoongi memegangi kedua bahunya dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Sebuah panggilan masuk ke handphonenya.

"Plis, honey. Apa yang-"

 _"Sudah kubilang temui aku 'sekarang juga' kan. Penawarnya ada padaku."_

Yoongi langsung mengumpat ketika darah mulai keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Matanya menatap nyalang, "Jimin! Kau sudah kelewatan!"

"Kau yang lebih dulu 'kelewatan', Min Yoongisshi."

"Hy-hyuungg..."Jungkook merintih kesakitan, air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya, ia tergolek lemah dalam pelukan Yoongi. Yang lebih tua benar-benar panik kehilangan akal.

Dan ditengah kemelut yang menyiksa, semuanya mendadak menjadi gelap. Lalu Yoongi terbangun dari mimpinya.

Napasnya memburu dan keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri, namun tak berhasil karena ada Jimin yang memasuki kamar dengan pisau dalam genggaman.

Tatapan horor langsung Yoongi lempar ke arah tangan sang kekasih.

Jimin yang menyadari itu cepat-cepat menyembunyikan pisau ke balik punggungnya, "astaga maaf, Hyung. Aku sedang mengiris bawang dan tiba-tiba teringat kalau harus membangunkanmu, pisaunya terbawa hehe."

Yoongi belum berangsur baik meski dihadapkan pada kekehan manis seorang Park Jimin. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia benar-benar terlarut oleh sebuah mimpi buruk. Pasalnya, mimpi buruk itu bisa saja-

"Astaga..."Yoongi membuang napas sembari melap wajahnya kasar, "bisa-bisanya aku memiliki pemikiran seperti ini."

"Hyung, gwaenchana yo? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Jimin meletakkan pisaunya di meja nakas, kemudian duduk di tepian ranjang. Inginnya mengelus pipi Yoongi untuk menenangkan, tapi jemarinya itu pastilah berbau bawang. Jadi ia hanya menatap lamat tepat ke kedua mata Yoongi dan berusaha tersenyum manis.

Yoongi meraih lima jari Jimin, Jimin sempat kagok dan tersipu malu, "Hyung, tanganku bau."

Tapi Yoongi tetap mengenggemnya erat dan bahkan menciuminya satu persatu.

Setelah saling tenggelam dalam pandangan masing-masing. Setelah Yoongi menyadarinya bagaimana bersihnya binar mata seorang Park Jimin, akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum. Yoongi terkekeh samar. Menarik tubuh Jimin dalam pelukan hangat. Tak ia pedulikan noda yang tertempel pada celemek Jimin terasa lengket pada tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Park Jimin,"tawa Yoongi, "kau selalu saja berputar-putar dalam kepalaku bahkan sampai memasuki alam mimpiku."

Jimin mengerjap pelan lalu merona malu. Kemudian ikut tertawa dan berkata lembut setelah Yoongi melepas pelukan mereka dan mengecup keningnya penuh sayang, "o, ya, Hyung. Katanya Jungkook tidak suka asin ya? Jadi aku memisahkan sarapannya."

"Eh?"

"Sarapan Jungkook aku pisahkan dari milik kita, jadi dia bisa menikmatinya."

Yoongi terdiam seketika. Bayang mimpi buruk kembali menggeroti pikirannya.

"Maksudmu- jadi, hanya Jungkook yang akan memakannya? Makanannya tersendiri dari kita?"

"Un, kasihan kalau ia menahan selera-"Jimin menatap heran melihat wajah Yoongi yang tiba-tiba mengeras dan mulai memucat, "Hyung...?"

Tolong ingatkan Yoongi, mustahil orang sepolos Jimin memasukkan racun ke dalam makanan sepupunya.

-CUE-

Wkwkwkkwkw

Gamsamnida ~

.

.

Ganto, 29 Juni 2017


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeong ~

Someone special request ganto untuk update ini.

Dan kbetulan dia mau ngasih something untuk ultah ganto hoho, so menurut ganto biar adil ganto kabulkan requestnya dia. Ntar ganto nerima something itu makin afdol rasanya haha

Hope you like it, Baby

Dan untuk semuanya, semoga masih menghibur.

Btw, maaf karna chapter kali ini kelewat cheesy dan mungkin terkesan alay. UDPATE KILAT, JADI SORI KALAU GA BAGUS.

 **GantoSci**

Sifat dasar yang dimiliki Park Jimin selama ini akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda ketika berkaitan dengan Min Yoongi. Semua yang mengenal Jimin sudah tahu benar dengan fakta yang satu itu, apalagi kekasihnya sendiri.

Yup, Yoongi hapal betul bagaimana perubahan signifikan tabiat si manis Park Jimin. Bagaimana Jimin bahkan tak peduli dengan nilai sekolahnya namun akan menguras otak untuk mempelajari gerak gerik seorang Min Yoongi, bagaimana acuhnya Jimin dengan saudara kandungnya sendiri namun begitu -kelewat- perhatian dengan Min Yoongi. Masih banyak lagi yang intinya membuat Min Yoongi pada pagi ini tidak bisa tidak menampik adanya kemungkinan bahwa kekasih polosnya-

 _Mustahil! Mustahil! Mustahil! Mustahil! Mustahil!_

Yoongi menggeleng-geleng kuat, berusaha untuk tidak berprasangka yang bukan-bukan [contohnya, mungkin saja seorang Park Jimin menaruh sesuatu yang membahayakan kesehatan pada sarapan yang dibuatnya untuk Jungkook].

"Hyung?"tanya Jimin setelah melepas celemek dan duduk manis di sebelah Yoongi, "ada apa, Hyung?"

"Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?"Yoongi bertanya balik, mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin.

Namun seperti yang telah disinggung sebelumnya, seorang Park Jimin bisa saja memiliki intuisi kelewat tajam terhadap Min Yoongi. Tampak sepasang matanya sedikit menyipit, menelusuri baik-baik gurat lelaki tampan di sampingnya. Remaja yang baru lulus SMA satu bulan lalu itu kemudian akan membanjiri Yoongi dengan segala analisisnya namun Jungkook sudah lebih dulu muncul di antara mereka.

"Heeeee~ Kau benar-benar bisa memasak ternyata,"Jungkook menggeret kursi di seberang Yoongi, lalu duduk di sana sembari mematai hidangan di atas meja, "kuharap rasanya sesuai dengan visualnya."

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku ini seperti kau!"kesal Jimin karena sungguh, bagi pendengarannya nada bicara Jungkook barusan sangat, sangat mengejek, "memasak ramyeon saja tidak bisa!"

"Ya! Aku sudah bisa memasak ramyeon!"

"Heol. Kau bilang mie kelebihan kuah itu sebagai ramyeon?"

"Selera orang berbeda-beda kan! Aku tidak suka terlalu kental!"

"Alah, bilang saja belum bisa menakar air. Astaga! Hanya menakar air saja tidak bisa."

"Apa kau-"

"Ehm!"

Yang paling tua di ruang makan itu berdehem cukup keras untuk menengahi. Ia memandang bergantian kekasih dan sepupu kesayangannya, "mari makan,"ucapnya singkat tak bisa dibantah, dan diikuti oleh dua sosok lainnya meraih alat makan bersiap untuk melahap sarapan ala korea yang telah dimasak Jimin sejak pagi-pagi buta.

Sup mentimun itu sesaat lagi akan masuk ke mulut Jungkook jika Yoongi tidak teringat kembali dengan mimpi buruknya. Bayangan Jungkook yang terduduk lemas mengeluarkan darah dari mulut juga hidungnya tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam pikiran Yoongi.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi menghentikan pergerakan sendok Jungkook. Sontak saja mengundang tatapan heran dari sepupunya, dan tentu saja dari kekasih manisnya juga.

"Hyung?"tanya Jungkook heran memandang bergantian wajah Yoongi dan tangan Yoongi yang memegang tangannya yang menggenggam sendok.

Yoongi terdiam sesaat, dalam sepersekian detik memikirkan alasan masuk akal atas tindakan tidak wajarnya. Sebelum Jimin mulai menaruh curiga, Yoongi akhirnya bisa berkata dengan baik dan terkesan natural, "astaga, Kookie. Hyung lupa memberitahumu, kita jadinya ke tempat Taehyung pagi ini. Dan oh, lihat jam berapa sekarang, kita tidak boleh terlambat."

"Hha-"

"Maaf, Sayang,"kini Yoongi beralih memegangi kedua tangan Jimin, "kami tidak sempat makan bersamamu. Dan tenang saja, kami akan tetap memakan sarapan buatanmu selama di perjalanan. Jadi bisakah kau membungkusnya untuk kami sembari kami bersiap-siap?"

"Tapi, Hyung bilang-"

"Ne. Hyung bilang akan mengantar Jungkook ke sana siang ini kan, tapi tadi malam setelah kau tertidur Taehyung menelponku, dia bilang hanya ada waktu pagi ini."

"Kok-"

"Kookie, bersiap-siaplah. Kita harus berangkat sekarang juga."

Jimin hanya bisa menuruti Yoongi dengan otak yang mulai berpikir keras.

 **Age Gap**

Min Yoongi 29 thn x Park Jimin 18 thn

Warning! **Typo (s)**

Happy Reading

"Aw!"

"Kookie! Kau kenapa?!"

"Ouh, tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Hanya tergores sedikit."

Yoongi serta merta bangkit, tidak ia pedulikan gerakan tiba-tibanya membuat kepala Jimin yang semula bersandar di bahunya langsung jatuh menabrak permukaan sofa.

"Astaga! Tidak apa-apa bagaimana!? Lihat! Kau berdarah, Baby!"Yoongi meraih tangan Jungkook, wajahnya mengeras begitu melihat aliran berwarna merah itu. Ia langsung menarik Jungkook untuk duduk di kursi meja makan, bersamaan dengan itu Jimin menyusulnya karena mendengar kata 'berdarah'.

"Ke ataskan tanganmu,"perintah Yoongi.

"Hyung ini hanya-"

"Ke ataskan,"ulang Yoongi tegas, "kalau tidak darahnya tidak akan berhenti,"ujarnya seraya membuka semua rak kitchen set untuk mencari kotak obat.

"Ou..."angguk Jungkook canggung, merasa heran karena tidak biasanya Yoongi panik karena hal kecil.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali heoh? Hati-hati lain kali. Sakit sekali? Apa yang kau rasakan? Bagaimana-"Yoongi terdiam begitu Jimin telah duduk di samping Jungkook dengan sebuah kotak obat. Ia jadi ingat, bahwa kemarin kotak obat yang biasa ada di dapur telah dipindahkan ke rak TV. Dan bukannya lega, Yoongi malah cepat-cepat menghampiri Jimin dan mengambil alih salap obat yang akan dioleskan pada goresan di jari Jungkook.

Jimin mengernyit heran, sedang Yoongi mencoba tersenyum tulus -dibalik pikirannya yang kembali dihantui mimpi buruknya-.

"Biar Hyung yang mengurus luka Jungkook, ya. Kau nonton saja."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Jimin mengangguk, meskipun masih keheranan ia menuruti kata-kata Yoongi. Kembali duduk di sofa, kembali menonton komedi malam amerika, dan semakin yakin ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya.

GantoSci

Sungguh, intuisi seorang Park Jimin tak akan pernah meleset jika itu berhubungan dengan Min Yoongi. Ia merasa yakin, benar-benar yakin jika Yoongi memiliki suatu pemikiran aneh terhadap pertemanannya dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Jimin merasa Yoongi tidak ingin ia lebih dekat dengan Jeon Jungkook. Heol, tentu saja Jimin merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Bukannya selama ini Yoongi malah berharap bahwa Jimin bisa akur dengan sepupunya. Sepupu kesayangannya.

Ya, sepupu kesayangannya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Min Yoongisshi?"

Baru kali ini Jimin bertanya seperti itu, Jimin bukannya sok-sok serius. Tapi dia benar-benar serius.

Yoongi yang baru saja selesai mandi setelah mengantar Jungkook ke tempat Taehyung membalas pertanyaan Jimin dengan raut wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Well, awalnya aku sempat senang ketika Hyung bilang kalau malam ini Jungkook menginap di tempat Kim Taehyung,"papar Jimin yang duduk di tepian ranjang, menyilang tangan di depan dada, mematai Yoongi yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, "tapi sepertinya aku saja yang besar kepala, kau bukannya memang ingin berduaan saja denganku kan. Karena dari gelagatmu sebelum pergi sampai detik ini, yeah sampai detik ini. Lihat, tatapan dan gerak gerikmu, Hyung. Plis, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Oh, Tuhan, Jiminie,"desah Yoongi mendekati dan berlutut di hadapan Jimin, "kau yang kenapa, Sweetheart. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau berwajah begitu hm? Hei, kau tidak cocok-"

"Aku tidak sepolos itu, Hyung."

"Kau polos, Jiminie."

"Tidak jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Yoongi menelan ludah. Ia akui Jimin pasti menyadari pikirannya terganggu seharian ini. Namun tentunya Yoongi tak ingin Jimin tahu, well mana mungkin, mustahil Yoongi membiarkan Jimin tahu bahwa yang menganggu pikirannya adalah sosok Jimin yang bisa saja berubah menjadi psikopat karena terbakar rasa cemburu.

"Hy-hyung... nngh."

Barangkali dengan melewati malam yang panas akan mengalihkan kecurigaan Jimin. Karena itu Yoongi tak lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, membawa Jimin ke dalam ciuman panjang sembari membaringkan Jimin di bawah kungkungannya.

Berhasil. Tampak kini Jimin memandanginya dengan tatapan berkabut, berharap Yoongi untuk menyentuhnya lebih dan lebih lagi.

GantoSci

Yoongi terbangun dengan keabsenan Jimin di sebelahnya. Ia langsung bangkit. Bergerak keluar kamar memanggil Jimin setelah memeriksa ke kamar mandi.

Tak ada sahutan, dan Yoongi mendapati secarik kertas di atas meja makan.

 _Hyung, aku sudah buatkan sarapan. Ada di kulkas, tinggal dipanaskan. Maaf karena aku tidak pamit secara langsung, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu. Aku ada urusan mendadak dengan Jungkook, jadi-_

Yoongi langsung kembali ke kamarnya tanpa membaca pesan Jimin lebih lanjut lagi. Mengambil asal satu stel pakaian, meraih handphone dan juga dompet serta kuncil mobil. Lalu tergesa-gesa meninggalkan apartemennya sembari menelpon Jungkook.

 _"Halo, Hyung."_

"Kookie-a! Di mana kau sekarang?! Apa kau baik-baik saja!?"

 _"Hha?"_

"Jawab aku, Jeon Jungkook!"

 _"Ou, aku sedang di... di- di- em... di toko baju bersama Jimin-"_

"Hyung akan ke sana! Jangan ke mana-mana."

GantoSci

"Kau bilang kalian sedang di toko baju kan. Kenapa tidak sesuai dengan gprs-mu hm?"

Yoongi berkacak pinggang di depan Jungkook. Wajahnya menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Dan Hyung kenapa sih?"Jungkook balik bertanya. Benar-benar heran mendapati seorang pria tiba-tiba saja meneriakkan namanya begitu keras tepat ketika ia dan Jimin akan menaiki bis, jadi mereka bertiga sekarang berdiri di halte terdekat apartemen mereka. Dengan Yoongi yang masih mengatur napas sehabis berlari kencang dan berteriak lantang, Jungkook yang kebingungan dan Jimin yang mematai Yoongi seraya berpikir keras.

"Plis, kami sudah besar, Hyung,"sambung Jungkook, "ke mana-mananya tidak perlu selalu ditemani kan. Taetae-hyung sah-sah saja kok ketika aku menolak diantarkan oleh sopirnya. Karena begini, urusan ini benar-benar hanya-"

"Jungkook. Ssst." Sela Jimin menarik ujung baju Jungkook. Mengingatkan bahwa 'acara mencari hadiah peringatan hari pertama kerja untuk Min Yoongi' tidak boleh sampai bocor sebelum waktunya.

Jimin mencoba tersenyum manis, "aku dan Jungkook ada urusan kampus-"

"Kalian baru mulai kuliah minggu depan kan."

"Dan yeah,"timpal Jungkook, "tentunya dalam minggu ini kami sibuk untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu Hyung ikut."

"Heol,"desah Jungkook, "plis, biarkan kami pergi berdua saja, Hyung."

"Kalian tidak boleh berdua saja,"Yoongi bersikeras, bahkan ia sudah menarik tangan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya, "ke manapun kalian pergi harus ada aku."

"Hyuuuung!"rengek Jungkook tak terima.

"Kalian pergi dengan mobilku."

"Hyung kenapa heoh! Sudah kubilang-"

"KALAU KAU KENAPA-KENAPA BAGAIMANA HAH!?"

Jungkook dan Jimin terdiam. Ada jeda yang cukup lama di antara mereka sampai Jimin membuang napas kasar menatap Yoongi tepat di kedua mata.

"Excuse me?"Jimin mendekat ke arah Yoongi dengan alis yang menukik tajam, "barusan Hyung bilang apa? 'Kau'? 'Kau'? Bukannya seharusnya kalian ya? Dan apa-apaan sikap Hyung sejak tadi hm, kenapa seolah-olah hanya ada Jungkook di sini heoh. Astaga... jadi- jangan bilang- heol..."

 _Oh, crap!_ Yoongi mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Seorang Park Jimin tentu saja mampu membaca jalan pikirannya.

"Jiminie, ini bukan-"

"Waw!"Jimin berdecak kagum dibuat-buat, "waw..."desahnya tak percaya. Kini ia benar-benar mengerti dengan gelagat Yoongi sejak kemarin.

"Plis, Jimin. Ini bukan-"

"Kau terlihat khawatir ketika Jeon Jungkook akan memakan masakan buatanku. Kau tidak membiarkan aku merawat luka Jeon Jungkook. Kau kelewat perhatian dengan Jeon Jungkook. Kau berlebihan mencemaskan Jeon Jungkook. Kau membatasi interaksiku dengan Jeon Jungkook. Kau. Takut. Jika. Aku. Berduaan. Saja. DENGAN JEON JUNGKOOK! HEOL! KAU-"

Air mata Jimin mulai berlinang, pemuda manis itu benar-benar tak habis pikir dan sangat kecewa. Tangannya menepis kuat ketika jemari Yoongi terulur untuk menenangkannya.

"What a shit." Jimin melangkah pergi, segera di cegah oleh Yoongi namun dirinya lebih dulu mendesis penuh emosi, "get off my back, shitty asshole."

Sukses membuat Yoongi tak berkutik.

GantoSci

"Ternyata kau juga bisa sebodoh ini ya, Hyung."

Jungkook menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin kepada Yoongi. Setelah itu ia mulai meneguk minumannya sendiri, jus stramberry kotak. Dan duduk di bangku taman di sebelah Yoongi.

"Aku hanya- aku- haaaah. Astaga. Apa yang sudah kulakukan."

"Kau sudah melalukan hal yang benar-benar konyol, Hyung. Kau berpikir bahwa kekasih manismu akan mencelakakan sepupumu sendiri."

"Soalnya-"

"Plis, Hyung. Kami memang sering bertengkar, well sampai sekarangpun sebenarnya aku masih belum rela sih Hyung pacaran dengan Jimin. Tapi tidak mungkin rasa 'tidak suka' kami itu sampai ke tahap yang- nah, kami memang pernah saling jambak dan saling pukul sih. Pokoknya sebenci dan secemburunya Jimin, ia tidak akan mungkin membahayakan diriku. Apalagi, kuakui dia itu ternyata sangat manis dan juga baik. Bahkan aku sudah mulai menyukainya. Ish! Dasar bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir seperti itu Hyung! Mana mungkin seorang Park Jimin serius ingin mencelakaiku."

"Ne... aku... "

"Hyung sih! Seenaknya saja menghakimi pertemanan kami. Apa Jimin tidak pernah cerita, bahkan ketika masih di Seoul kami beberapa kali pergi ke salon berdua."

"Well, dia tidak pernah cerita mengenai itu. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak pernah mau ada pembahasan tentang 'Jeon Jungkook' di antara kami."

"Ugh. Segitunya dia alergi dengan Jeon Jungkook. Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku sebelumnya, aku tidak menyukai Park Jimin."

Yoongi hanya mendengus dan tersenyum tipis. Sedang Jungkook kemudian terkekeh sambil menyenggol bahu Yoongi.

"Hei ~ Bercanda kok, Hyung. Aku serius menyukai Jimin, aku sudah mulai nyaman dengannya. Aku maklum, sebelum ke amerika kalian sama-sama sibuk kan, jadi jika sekalinya bisa bertemu pastinya Jimin ingin memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin, tentunya topik tentang Jeon Jungkook tidak akan Jimin masukkan ke dalam obrolan berharga kalian."

"Dan asalkan Hyung tahu, kami sering berbagi cerita tentang percintaan kami lho."

Yoongi yang semula hanya bisa menunduk memikirkan kemarahan Jimin mendongak dan memandangi wajah Jungkook. Tentang percintaan Jimin, tentang dirinya dan Jimin.

"Kami sama-sama mengencani om-om tua sih."

"Ugh... Om-om tua ya."

"Jimin pernah bilang begini lho, Hyung."

"Hm?"

GantoSci

Jemari gembul itu masih saja setia melap kasar kedua pipi merahnya yang basah dan lengket karena air mata. Mulutnya melahap es krim banyak-banyak semampu tampungan mulutnya. Hidungnya tersedu-sedu, satu box tissue hampir habis karenanya.

Pemuda manis itu lalu mencibir kesal mendengar pintu depan apartemen terbuka dan terdengar langkah kaki mendekati dirinya yang duduk di atas pantry dapur. Ia lalu memalingkan wajah dari pandangan si pemilik langkah barusan.

 _"Aku, aku. Bukannya aku besar kepala lho! Tapi kau juga pasti berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan menikah dengan Kim Taehyung kan. Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintai kita kan. Aku juga sangat, sangat mencintai Yoongi-hyung. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan rasa cinta Yoongi-hyung berkurang sedikitpun, karena itu aku ingin berubah."_

Yoongi tersenyum simpul. Mengingat pengakuan Jungkook beberapa saat lalu, sebuah pengakuan mengenai pemikiran Jimin terhadap dirinya.

 _"Aku tidak ingin lagi menjadi anak-anak yang selalu merepotkan Yoongi-hyung. Aku belajar memasak dengan tekun, aku belajar bagaimana menjadi pasangan yang sempurna bagi Yoongi-hyung. Aku berusaha keras untuk mengimbangi kedewasaan Yoongi-hyung."_

Senyuman Yoongi kian lebar ketika dirinya telah sampai di hadapan Jimin.

 _"Dan aku belajar untuk menyukaimu. Jika kami menikah, kita juga jadi keluarga kan. Em, awalnya hanya semata-mata demi Yoongi-hyung tapi yah, ternyata kau asik juga ya. Mungkin kita bisa berteman dengan baik."_

Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, Yoongi bergerak membersihkan noda es krim di sekitar mulut Jimin menggunakan lidahnya. Yeah, membuat Jimin langsung ingin memukulnya namun dengan sigap ia menahan kedua tangan Jimin.

Yoongi menarik Jimin mendekatinya, membuat posisi mereka menjadi Yoongi berdiri tepat di depan Jimin yang duduk di tepi pantry. Sepasang tangan Yoongi ditumpukan di tepian pantry, di sisi kiri dan kanan Jimin.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku..."

"Kalau begitu mati sana."

Yoongi tidak bisa tidak tersenyum ketika Jimin sedang marah seperti ini. Jauh berbeda dengan marahnya Jimin beberapa saat yang lalu yang benar-benar serius dan bersungguh-sungguh, kali ini ada merajuk di dalamnya. Jimin memanglah seseorang yang jarang berlarut-larut kemarahannya. Apalagi wajah bersalah Yoongi terlihat benar-benar menyesal, dan Jimin sangat mengerti akan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sweetheart."

"Kau seenaknya saja mencurigaiku! Kecurigaannya parah lagi!"

"Ne, maafkan aku."

"Kau pikir aku sejahat itu apa!"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kau pikir aku masih kekanak-kanakan apa!"

"Well, soalnya wajahmu terlalu manis dan menggemaskan sih."

"Ish! Hyuung!"

Yoongi tersenyum lembut dan memandang teduh setelah memberikan kecupan penuh sayang di kening Jimin, "sarang he. Maafkan Hyung, ya..."

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Well Hyung benar-benar kelewatan kali ini, karena itu tadi sudah Hyung katakan kan. Hyung akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu."

"Apapun?"

"Un. Apapun. Selama Hyung mampu melakukannya."

Tampak Jimin berpikir sejenak, lalu wajahnya berbinar berekspresi 'aha' seolah-olah sebuah bohlam berpendar terang di atas kepalanya.

"Setiap harinya Hyung harus mengatakan kau mencintaiku walaupun hanya sekali. Setiap hari harus selalu ada morning kiss juga goodnight kiss. Minimal sekali seminggu kita harus mandi bersama. Perayaan hari jadi setiap bulannya, Hyung harus membelikan aku mawar -yang banyak- dan hadiah yang aku suka. Seletih apapun, setidaknya Hyung harus sempat menceritakan keseharian yang Hyung jalani. Sesibuk apapun, Hyung harus meluangkan waktu untuk menelponku. Selama kita di Amerika aku yang menentukan tempat kita berkencan."

Deretan permintaan manis itu membuat Yoongi terkekeh lucu. Mendengar itu Jimin memukul dadanya gemas.

"Hyung aku serius! Satu saja terlewat, aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah lagi memaafkanmu."

"Iya, Jiminie. Iya..."

"Se-sebagai gantinya. Kalau Hyung mengabulkan semuanya-"

-Jimin mengecup singkat bibir tipis Yoongi, lalu menunduk malu-malu.

"-aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu puluhan kali setiap harinya. Jika kau menginginkan lebih dari ciuman, aku dengan senang hati melakukannya. Aku juga sangat senang jika kita mandi bersama, bersama ketika menyegarkan dan merilekskan diri setelah beraktifitas seharian adalah hal yang membuatku senang. Perayaan hari jadi akan selalu mengingatkanku, bahwa aku milik Hyung dan Hyung adalah milikku. Jika Hyung membelikan mawar dan hadiah untukku, aku akan merawat dan menjaganya baik-baik serta memberikan hadiah balasan semaksimal yang mampu aku berikan. Seletih apapun, aku akan setia mendengar cerita tentang keseharian Yoongi-hyung, bahkan aku benar-benar bersyukur jika aku adalah tempat Hyung untuk berkeluh kesah. Sesibuk apapun, aku akan menghubungi Yoongi-hyung, aku akan selalu membuatmu ingat bahwa ada aku yang selalu mendukungmu. Dan selama kita kencan di Amerika, sebisa mungkin aku akan memilih tempat yang Hyung sukai."

Rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut Jimin sukses membuat Yoongi terdiam. Lelaki yang sebentar lagi genap berumur tiga puluh tahun itu menatap lekat kekasih manisnya yang kini telah menjelma menjadi seseorang yang-

aaaah, Yoongi tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Ia memeluk Park Jimin. Merengkuhnya erat dan bersumpah bahwa ia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Park Jimin.

"Kau baru mulai kuliah minggu depan ya."

"Ne..."

"Astaga, aku ingin kau lulus detik ini juga Park Jimin. Agar aku bisa menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya."

"Hyung..."

"Aku ingin mengikatmu, Park Jimin. Aku ingin bersumpah di hadapan kedua orang tuamu, di hadapan semua orang yang mengenal kita, bahwa aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu selama-lamanya. Aku akan membahagiakanmu, aku akan rela bertaruh nyawa demi dirimu. Aku akan selalu setia mencintamu."

"Hyung... kata-katamu barusan kok seperti-"

"Karena kau sudah membuatku gila, Park Jimin. Lihat, apa aku barusan melamar seorang remaja yang baru saja lulus SMA."

Jimin terkekeh dan tersenyum manis, "kuliah sambil menikah sepertinya seru, Hyung."

"Atau menikah sambil kuliah?"

-CUE-

Well, gamsahanida ~

Sori, akhir2 ini writer block. FF lain belum keketik sama sekali. E tapi, masih ada yg nungguin ga ya, haha. Kayanya ga ya.

BTW! Yang tau Ganto pasti kenal juga sama author **Park Injung** kan ya. Yang baca ff Ganto, pasti udah baca ff karya **Park Injung** juga kan ya. Jangan sampai ketinggalan PO **The Mask** karya Park Injung ya! Seperti yang udah kalian ketahui, ceritanya seru bikin penasaran. Kriminal bumbu romance itu memang topik yang paling menarik, Ganto pribadi juga suka tema begitu. FF Ganto banyak yang macam begitu kan ya hohoho.

Jangan lupa ya! Mampir ke lapaknya **Park Injung** , ikutan PO **The Mask!** Ga bakal rugi, dijamin.

Once again, gamsahamnida ~

.

.

.

Ganto, with love and peace.

2017 Juli 27.


End file.
